Foreign Romance
by 4nd Romance
Summary: This event only happened three times a year, preparing the noble sons to one day rule. The auctioning off of slaves was big all around the world. It was one step closer to a higher title. But what happens when feelings towards the slaves change?
1. The Three Noble Sons

**Authors Note**: Made with 'iloveten10'

* * *

><p>There was to be an auction in town, but not an ordinary one. It was a slave auction that came around 3 times a year. You could buy slaves from all over the world, stretching from the West to the East. You could get slaves from some of the most superior nations such as China, India, Saudi Arabia, Mexico, and Canada. That brings us to the Island named as Japan. Here there are noble families instead of a Tradition Political system. The nobles are under restriction by Hokage which are the underdogs of the Feudal Lords that reigns over the island. Times could never have been better for Japan seeing as they were becoming a once great nation again, but were only renowned for their brutality and marketing of slaves. Most noble families were the owner of 79% of the slaves in Japan and they were the cruelest. They often beat, starved, raped, and tortured their slaves on numerous occasions over juvenile mistakes and accidents. It continued like a tradition to treat slaves in such a way, especially in the noble families where noble sons were expected to take over the family. That is where this story will start, on the first day of getting a slave, the day the noble sons had prepared for.<p>

The day came, and everyone knew it. They got dressed in their best, as always. They always looked their best, but it was especially a requirement for them on this specific day. They had to let them know that they had the upper hand, to let them know who they were. The three noble sons Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

Being the noble sons, this day was big. The first day they were able to buy their own slaves. They were at that certain age where buying slaves was a necessity, whether they liked it or not. But they weren't against it, seeing as how their fathers had slaves, and their fathers fathers had slaves. It was a tradition for noble sons, and they saw nothing wrong with it.

It was only a short amount of time before they were to be picked up and taken to the stadium for choosing. They were more excited than usual, this meant they were getting more powerful. These slaves could be used for whatever they wanted. Sex, daily duties, entertainment. The opportunities were ample.

The limo arrived outside of the Uchiha residence, and Sasuke, who was standing in the door way, slowly made his way down the stairs. He didn't want to seem too excited, taking a step at a time. He looked around, people were outside looking at him, mostly admiring him. Some, despised him. He was used to these things, he's been dealing with them for 18 years. Nothing seemed to phase him anymore. When the doors opened for him he already saw his red headed friend in one seat, and his other next to him.

Sasuke gave a calm nod and sat across from them, they returned the nod. The door was closed.

"Today is the day…" Neji said out loud, mostly to himself, but the others hearing it wasn't a big deal. He always thought out loud, and it was necessarily a good thing. The others didn't answer, they sat and looked out of the tinted windows. All of their minds were running wild with ideas. They had it set in their minds what they would do to their newly owned slaves. They didn't exactly have the nicest reputation.

"What do you guys plan on doing with your slaves?" Gaara asked, giving his attention to his two best friends.

Eventually Sasuke shrugged, staring at Gaara. His eyes had become distant and cold, as they always were when he was concentrated on a particular thing. As for Neji he was staring off into space, mouth in a thin line and arms over his chest. Soon another awkward silence arose in the car and they arrived at their destination.

As they walked into the auction house, there seemed to be a musk smell to the air, probably where they kept the prostitutes who no longer were good for auctions. There was a variety of people that were at the house, from peasants, to farmers, Feudal lord attendants, and even other noble sons; such as Kiba Inuzuka, a fair friend to the trio. Each person was also dressed in different attire from suits to poorly sown rags, and the latest in fashion to the old knock-off. The Trio soon walked into separate bidding rooms, this is were they would bid for the most prime of slaves, virgins who also had superior skills in a field of interest. As Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji got comfortable the first slave walked on stage.

She was an elegant looking girl with brown hair reaching her mid-back. Her eyes were a milk chocolate color that seemed to capture the gaze of whatever she was looking at. Though she looked like an angel, with her tan skin, she had quite the temper and wasn't very prone to being controlled or handled roughly. As she reached the end of the stage she jerked from the man and proceeded to walk to the desired location upon the stage. As she reached it an intercom that was placed in each room started to describe Tenten, and her desired interest and skills. The bidding at $25,000, from there the prices escalated until the bet ended at $235,000; Neji being the winner.

The next slave that approached the stage was a true goddess. She had pale skin, with dark blue colored hair that also fell down to her mid-back area. The most striking thing about her however, was her pupil less lilac colored eyes. They seemed to be so full of innocence, like they were the purest things someone could imagine. As Hinata finally came to the end of the stage the intercom once again came on and described her interest and skills. The bidding didn't get very far before Gaara No Sabaku bided $500,000 on her. There seemed to be an eerie silence before the bidding came to a close for Hinata. As the bidding for her ended Neji seemed to have become tense as he walked out of his room into the open auction bidders.

Sasuke had seen many slaves but none that he felt were good enough to be in his presence. It had been said that Sasuke Uchiha was indeed bisexual and had many sex partners all throughout Japan. Although he was frowned upon by many people he soon showed them that he was no less of a man because of it.

After he got bored looking through all the women slaves, he walked into a different wing of the auction house that sold men. He talked to the vendor about any males that were for sell, that were virgins and he only had two in stock. One was a masculine brown head boy, who was no older than 15 with freckles on his nose. His eyes were a greenish color but seemed faded; probably due to the lack of food, and cruel punishment. He was about 5'6 and looked quite nervous to be under Sasuke gaze. The other one however, was a blond fair haired boy with Sky blue eyes and three whiskers on each side of his cheek. He stood at the height of 5'8 and seemed to be full of energy. Sasuke smirked upon looking at the boy knowing it would be fun to break him in. He made his decision and paid for the boy who's name was Naruto. It had taken almost the whole day but the trio finally had all three of there slaves. Today had been in accomplishment, a victory on their part. The slaves were not permitted to drive in the limo, so they would be delivered in a truck later on that night. As the gentlemen got into the car, they drove off, each with a devilish smirk on their face; However, Neji seemed to be starring at Gaara more nervous than reasonable.


	2. Meeting with Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters unless stated in an author note

**Recap: **_As the gentlemen got into the car, they drove off, each with a devilish smirk on their face; However, Neji seemed to be starring at Gaara more nervous than reasonable._

* * *

><p>Each of the boys were dropped off at their homes, each sharing their goodbyes with one another. Their slaves were to be delivered any minute.<p>

Gaara walked up to the front door of his estate, the door automatically being opened by the doorman; Norman. He was well prepared for his slave, having his servants set-up a room before he left to the auction house. He wasn't quite nervous, seeing as he was 17 , and lost his virginity at 15. His only insecurity was his inability to maintain control while having sex. As for his physical nature, he had a slim build, not much muscle, but he could defend himself well. He stood at 5'10" with pale skin, red hair, and stunning turquoise eyes. As for his penis he wasn't the biggest in the world, but he had a good, solid, 8 inches.

Gaara then proceeded into his chambers that had been prepared for him and his slave. There were wipes, chains, and other various objects around the room. In the center of the room was a King-Sized bed drapped in velvet-red covers and black pillows at the top. Also on the bed were red rose petals and candles sprawled around the edge of it.

This was the atmosphere that he wanted, a romantic yet kinky sort of thing. Gaara really wasn't into masochism or anything, but he liked to be dominant in the bedroom and out. His father was almost reluctant to give him a slave, thinking that Gaara would abuse the chance that he had been given. That was beside the point now, now he had his slave, his room was prepared, and all he needed now was his slave.

Gaara went into the bathroom to freshen up for the events of the night. As he walked out of the bathroom a butler approached him.

"Master Gaara, the slave has arrived." The butler said, then waited for instructions from Gaara before he left.

About a minute passed before his prize walked in, she had also been washed and pampered before hand. She stood in the door way in a white gown that showed off her elegant curves. Her hair was combed out with a white ribbon tied at the top of her head, but the most striking thing about her was her pearly lilac eyes. They seemed so innocent as they stared at him.

"Come here." Gaara ushered with his hand, hoping that he didn't say it too roughly, seeing as Hinata had flinched. She timidly crossed the room to get to Gaara. As she came to the final steps in front of him, he patted the area of the bed next to himself.

As she sat down he noticed that she was shaking a little, out of fear he did not know.

"What is your name?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood to get her more comfortable.

She looked a bit skeptical, but answered anyway, "Hi-Hinata." She stuttered out. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she knew it.

Gaara didn't want to be too kind to his slave, but wanted to know something about her.

"Tell me about yourself." Gaara stated trying another attempt to open Hinata up.

Hinata opened her mouth and then closed it once again, feeling like she would say something wrong.

"I-I-I've been a slave for some time now, as long as I can remember. I don't really know what life was like before the slave traders, but I've kept myself level headed. Most slaves don't know how to read and write however, I got special permission to do so. Dreams are something I gave up on, but I do want to be a nurse one day."

By this time Hinata had small tears welling up in her eyes. She dabbed them away though, not wanting to seem to weak in from of her new master.

Gaara looked down, feeling a stir in his stomach, but he ignored it as he told Hinata to strip. He already felt bad for her past, and now what he was about to do to her.

Hinata arose, stripping off her gown in the process. She froze as Gaara looked at her with hungry eyes. As he approached her she seemed to get even more nervous, and the fact he only had boxers on wasn't helping. Gaara soon got closer to Hinata pushing her down upon the bed. Grabbing her hips he squeezed as his mouth came down upon hers. It wasn't sloppy, just a dominated kiss with no passion behind it. Gaara crawled onto the bed completely, his bulge connecting with Hinata's vagina, she squirmed and her cheeks turned bright red. This is the reaction Gaara liked, it gave him a thrill to see people squirm beneath him. As he proceed down her neck he left chase butterfly. Suddenly he reached the middle of her neck, he placed his lips upon it and sucked really hard. Hinata took in a sharp intake of breath, tears sliding down her eyes. Gaara almost on the verge of losing control stopped.

He looked up at Hinata feeling remorse, he soon pulled up and walked over to where he dropped his robe and put it back on.

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself, " he said in such a monotone voice, "dinner should be ready by the time you come out." With that Gaara exited the room, leaving Hinata on the bed with dry tears on her face. She laid there for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and walked sadly to the bathroom.


	3. Meeting with Tenten

**Authors Note: **made with 'iloveten10'

**Recap:**_ She laid there for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and walked sadly to the bathroom._

* * *

><p>Neji walked down the hall, loosening his tie. As he turned a corner, he spotted his mother exiting a room he assigned for his slave.<p>

"Mother…" He took his tie off, and looked at her with his charming stare. "Are the chambers prepared?" He walked closer to her. His mother was beautiful, and everyone could see where Neji obtained his appearance. His icy grey eyes and his dark black hair. He was a spitting image of the woman, with none of the physical traits of his father. His deadly charm is what he got from his father, who was one of the most power and gorgeous men in the world.

"Yes," She touched his face, staring in his eyes. He placed his hand on hers. "Who is it?" She asked.

"She's a young virgin, about my age. Her name is Tenten, you shall meet her when she arrives." He removed her hand and walked to his slaves room. It was black, everything was black. It wasn't as good or as big as the other's rooms.

"Is it to your liking?" His mother asked.

"Why is everything so dark?" He turned to her, looking more through her than at her.

"You want bright colors? She's a slave, all slaves rooms are like this." She held her hand out to the room. "Dark, we don't want their spirits to be too high up." She gave worried eyes at her son. He didn't argue anymore after her reasoning, it made complete sense. The doorbell soon rang, and Neji brushed pass his mother, walking down the big flight of stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw his doorman standing at the door. In the doorway was the beautiful girl with chains around her wrists and ankles. Neji gave her a stare before completely approaching her.

"Please take these chains off of her." His voice was every calm. The man standing behind the girl did as told, releasing her. She rubbed her wrists and looked around the house. Finally she met Neji's milky eyes, that continued to stare at her. She stared back.

"Slave, enter the house! You are letting in a breeze!" Neji's mother shouted. Neji put his hand up.

"Her name is Tenten. Not _Slave_…" He corrected her. She didn't say anything, but Tenten did completely enter in the house. Neji extended his hand out, waiting for Tenten to take it. She stared at it for a bit, and placed her hand in his. Neji turned and led her up the stairs, brushing past his mother yet again.

He led her to a bathroom, where a hot bath was already drawn by his request.

"This is for you. When you are done, put those clothes on," -he pointed to a folded pile of clothes- "and come to my room. There are things to establish." He continued to gaze at her, making the girl shy. "Do you understand?" He said in an irritated tone when she didn't respond. She stood up straight and nodded. He gave a small nod and began to walk off. Tenten rolled her eyes and looked at the water.

Neji grabbed her forearm and turned her to him. He placed his face close to hers.

"And things like that will not be done, you aren't a requirement, I can get rid of you in a second." His voice was too calm, and it scared Tenten. She gave a horrified look. He released her arm and began to walk out. She grabbed her now red forearm and watched him leave and close the door behind her.

She was so overwhelmed that she put her back against the wall and slid to the floor, buried her face in her legs and silently cried.

Outside of the bathroom, Neji was unfazed about what happened. He watched his mother come down the hall, ever so elegantly. He admired her for a second, and then she spoke.

"Neji, what is your plan with this girl? You already gave her the upper hand with calling her by her name, and then you give her priorities. She will run over you, you are being so naive." She said. Neji didn't speak, he continued to look through her. After a couple of seconds with sitting there to no avail, she shook her head. "You just won't listen to me, giving slaves these priorities will beat you in the long run. Remember, beat them before they beat you." She touched his shoulder, and then walked away.

"That is so ignorant." He finally spoke. She turned back and looked at him. "Such ignorance, it disgusts me." He shook his head. "She's mine, I bid on her and won. She was bought a slave, but I can make her whatever I want. If I wanted to, I could make her a citizen or she could be made my wife, who says she has to be a slave?" He asked. His mother stared at him with a dumbfounded look. Neji turned and walked away, entering his room and closing the door behind him.

He began to strip his blazer off, and he walked and looked in the mirror. He quickly looked away, proceeding to hang his jacket up. He had someone who could do it for him, but he hated the feeling of helplessness.

Neji lightly laid back on his bed at stared at the golden ceiling, and the designs that circled it.

_Gaara…out of all people, why did he have to bid on her? What if someone found out about my connection with his slave? This wouldn't end good._

A knock came to Neji's door which made his heart race faster. He frowned and sat up, walking to his door. He opened it quickly, and saw Tenten with her head down. Neji lightly put his hand under her chin and rose her face up for her to look directly at him.

"Don't be sad." His voice was soft, and he saw Tenten's whole demeanor change. He was so use to that reaction that he barely noticed anymore.

"I'm not sad…" Her voice was so light that he had to give effort to hear her. His hand went down to her hand and he pulled her into the room. She didn't fight it like she did the man pulling her onto the stage. Neji closed the door behind them.


	4. A Slaves True Purpose

**Recap: She didn't fight it like she did the man pulling her onto the stage. Neji closed the door behind them.**

* * *

><p>"Strip." was Sasuke simple command. There was no hesitation from Naruto at all.<p>

"Go to the closet and get the black box in the far back" he ordered, feeling pride and a little excitement.

"Yes Master." Naruto replied, not wanting to make Sasuke mad, seeing as he had already been punished during the arrival for being to loud for "thy Master."

Naruto quickly went to the closet, and got the black box. He was curious as to what was in it, but kept his interest hidden. Entering into the room again, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and handed the box over.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back." Naruto did as told. A moment later he felt cool steel handcuffs go around his wrist. They were cold , yet Naruto got enjoyment from them in a weird demented way.

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke asked, he had forgotten to ask the venor that piece of information . Naruto tensiing muscle was his reply. He began to lick at the blonde's ear lobe. Naruto closed his eyes telling himself that ir wasn't going to hurt. He wanted to believe that, but the stories he had heard were grusome. Before he even realized it, tears had fallen down his face. As Naruto focused back on Sasuke he felt him trailing his tongue down his ear to his neck.

He then began to suck hard, enough for Naruto to feel a bruise forming. The black haired boy licked his bottom lip before coming back up and kissing Naruto lips in a fight for dominance. Sasuke then ran his tongue over Naruto bottom lip, asking for entrance, However Naruto kept his lips pressed together. Sasuke got aggravated so he squeezed Naruto manhood knowing that would make him gasp. He then took that opportunity to fully attack the blonds mouth. He began sucking on the appendage and stealing Naruto breath away.

Sasuke then proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, and got back on Naruto straddling his hips from behind.

Naruto squirmed as his nipple was taken into Sasuke mouth and was sucked hard on while the other was between his thumb and index finger.

Naruto then paniced, knowing that his master wouldn't go easy on him. His body was very hot against Naruto's. Sasuke went back to his bruised neck and bit down until the boy screamed his name. He didn't succed at first, but the second bite sent his screams through the household. Sasuke liked it that way, let everyone know how good he was. It was a pride booster, and his pride meant everything to him. He wanted people to know that he was dominant, he was taking over.

Sasuke was ready, and all of the fighting got him ready. He got off of the bed and stood firmly on the ground.

"Take them off." Sasuke said, directing Naruto to his boxers. Naruto slowly got off of his bed and got on his knees, and bit down on his boxers, and pulled them down. Sasukes erection shocked Naruto, it was so big, and he could practically feel the pain in his back area already.

Sasuke grabbed Narutos hair and pulled him back to the bed, where he proceeded to climb on to the bed. Naruto looked behind him, his body shaking. It didn't faze his master, though. His devilish grin formed again and he smacked his hands on Narutos hips. Before Naruto could beg for him to go easy, Sasuke shoved his whole 9 inches inside of Naruto. Naruto screamed so loud that it rang in Sasukes ears. It was a piercing sound, so loud that everybody around the house could here it. Sasuke didn't bother to stop the screaming, he continued to slam in and out. Naruto felt like he ws being ripped apart, he could feel the blood running down his leg. He felt disgusted with himself as he looked at his fully erect penis. He wasn't enjoying this at all, yet his body portrayed something else. In a feeble attempt to get comfortable he started to squirm, which only succeeded in him being smacked on the ass and getting his hair pulled back. He cried out in agony, the pain was becoming to unbearable. Sasuke looked towards the blond's head with a smirk on his face. He had been pounding Naruto in the ass for about ten minutes and the blond only had lost consciousness once.

Naruto, tired of the harsh treatment on his butt and hair, buried his face into the pillow and cried. He bit down on it until the pain became pleasure. Until his screams became moans. Until his attempts to get away became him throwing himself back on him. Naruto liked it after all, or that was before Sasuke pulled out and told Naruto to turn around on his back. From there things only got more painful as Sasuke put Naruto legs behind his own head and started abusing his hole even worse, not aiming for the spot that made Naruto go crazy with pleasure. The two of them had been going at it for another 20 minutes before Naruto started to beg for his release.

"Please Sasuke, I -I-, Sasuke I'm cumming." At that exact moment he pulled out, stopping Naruto in the middle of his ministrations. He looked baffled laying on his back, hot and sweaty and his hair sticking to his forehead.

"You are only allowed to cum on my orders." Sasuke instructed. Naruto whimpered, feeling defeated in every possible way. Sasuke then advanced back to Naruto, this time teasing Naruto's entrance with the tip of his manhood. When Naruto let another whimper escape his lips, it was caught in his throat as Sasuke rammed into him.

Sasuke mumbled curse words under his breath as he thrust in and out. Naruto arched his back in pleasure. Sasuke had been hitting his spot right on and he was seeing nothing but start.

"Master, please may I cum!" shouted Naruto, being swept away in the moment. Sasuke didn't get the time to reply as Naruto came onto his stomach and chest while screaming his master's name at the top of his lungs.

"Shit, I'm-" Before he could finish, he came inside of Naruto. Naruto cried out in pleasure, not wanting him to stop. Sasuke pulled out and told let Naruto get up. "Suck," He said in a raspy voice. Naruto, who was hot from what happened, didn't hesitate. He took him in his mouth and sucked as if his life depended on it. Well, in this situation, it might have. Sasuke groaned , giving Naruto motivation. It was difficult for Naruto to give "head" considering he still had his handcuffs on, but he managed. After Sasuke had calmed down from his orgasm, he fell on his bed, panting hard. He looked at Naruto, who was still cuffed and laying on the floor. After a moment of contemplating, Naruto worked up the courage to ask Sasuke to remove the cuffs from his wrist. They had dug into the skin and were starting to burn, and he knew they would leave scars.

"Master Sasuke, may you please remove the handcuffs? They are starting to hurt." Naruto said, feeling himself lose all of his energy in just speaking those few words. Sasuke looked at him and got up off the bed, there was a glint to his eyes, however, that made Naruto's spine shiver.

As he got closer he went behind Naruto and bent down to his ear.

"Who said we were done, its just now warming up." Sasuke said in a husky voice. "Don't forget your punishment for cumming without my permission."

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke entered him again and he felt himself starting to lose consciousness as the darkness seemed to surround his eyelids. Anything was better than this. He just hoped he could walk tomorrow. With that final thought, Naruto let the darkness engulf him and everything went black.


	5. Finding A Purpose

**Recap: **With that final thought, Naruto let the darkness engulf him and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Neji rolled over in his bed to grab his water his butler placed there. He always placed a glass of water on the nightstand for Neji, it was his mothers request. She always did things she thought he would like. He took a giant gulp and then laid back, staring at the darkness above him. His conversation with Tenten rolled through his head.<p>

"_How old are you?" Neji asked, coolly. _

"_17..." She answered softly. She'd been speaking that way since the incident in the bathroom._

"_So am I." He nodded. _

"_I thought you had to be 18 to buy a slave." She said quickly. It caught Neji by surprise, but he didn't show it. Little of his emotions showed._

"_Then you are wrong. You shouldn't think so much." He got off of his bed and walked towards her. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "What do you think your purpose is here?" He asked. It seemed like he was leaving her position up to her._

"_What…do you mean?" She looked away from him. He put his hand under her chin and made her look in his eyes. Her nervousness got the best of her and she was near completely shutting down._

"_Well…"_

"_I'm a slave. I will do what slaves do," She thought a bit. "…whatever you wish." She kept thinking, but Neji stopped her from speaking anymore._

"_I have the control over what you can be. We already have enough slaves to do work." He couldn't hold a smirk back. His mind was running wild all of a sudden. "What do you want to be?" He asked._

"_Free." She answered honestly. _

"_And if I free you, where will you go?" He asked. She didn't answer. He could feel her frustration as her cheeks flushed. "Do you have a family?"_

"_I don't know where they would be…" She said, her voice breaking._

_I highly doubt that if my daughter was sold into slavery that I would move, making it harder for her to find me. Neji thought, but didn't tell her that. _

_He removed his hand from her face._

"_That's all I needed to know." He walked back to his bed and sat down, ignoring her presence. _

"…_what am I going to be?" She asked. Neji was yet again surprised at the fact that she didn't leave, and that she still asked questions. It didn't upset him, it wasn't such a big deal. It just…surprised him. He looked back at her, examining deeply. Finally, he shrugged._

"_I'll probably just use you for sexual pleasures." He went back to not minding her and started to take his shoes off. Tenten's shoulders dropped. "Goodnight." He said, tossing one of his shoes near his closet doors. Tenten turned and left the room, slowly walking down the hall to her room._

Neji sighed and sat up, finally getting out of his bed. It was 4 a.m., but the time didn't matter to him. He walked over to his infamous black jacket and put it on over his pajamas, and then slipped his feet in some shoes. He walked down the steps, and out of the door.

It was said that it wasn't a smart idea for a noble son to leave the house alone, but Neji wasn't as hated as the others. He had a certain charm to him that everyone loved. He didn't have that much on his shoulders, small rumors circled their life, but never got that far due to the calmness of the household. Neji's mother was a problem, like all women were to him. She overreacted highly to the simplest things, and shun others for things that were clearly not true. Neji, personally, didn't like her. But it was his mother. His gorgeous mother. She has no power, only his father does, and she knows, but won't act like it. But Neji throws this stuff under the bus and keeps on with his life.

In no time, Neji was in front of Sasuke's household, the only other noble son he knew had as many problems as him, but kept them well underway. Sasuke's only problem was his temper, which on several occasions, got the boys into a scuffle or two. But they could always put the problems aside, because whether they'd admit it or not, they needed each other.

Neji rung the doorbell and waited. He knew it was late and it would be a while before anyone got up, but to his surprise, the door opened right away. Before him stood Sasuke, who looked half dead.

"Neji. It's late…or very early." Sasuke said in a deep voice. Neji nodded in a understanding way, staring at the boy. Sasuke moved out of the way to let him in. Neji entered the house and slightly shivered at the crisp air that hit him. "So, what brings you here so late…or early?" Sasuke asked, signaling him to come to the living room. Neji followed and looked around. The house had gotten redecorated. Neji hated change.

"I hate this living room." Neji said out loud, meaning to only keep it in his head. He still showed no true concern about the comment, and neither did Sasuke and he laid down on the short couch, letting Neji sit on the long one. Sasuke stretched out.

"So do I, but you know how my mother likes changing things." He yawned. Neji kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on the couch and looked around. "You never told me what brings you here." Sasuke looked at his friend. "Last time you came at this time, you found out about your mother abortion." Neji glared at him.

"I told you never to bring that up!" Neji half yelled. Sasuke chuckled.

"There's no one here, and you didn't want a sibling anyways." Sasuke shrugged. Neji loved/hated how brutally honest Sasuke was. He was always right, that's what got him the most. Neji didn't want a sibling, and it was better to lose it than to have it around and probably resent it. Either that, or he'd fall in love with it, and it would change him for good. But no one will ever know, and that's the part that Neji hated his mother for. His father even hated her, because he found out the same time Neji did. Neji looked away from Sasuke and shrugged.

"I just woke up and suddenly didn't want to be near that house." He answered honestly.

"Was it your mother?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head. "Father?" He asked. Neji shook his head again.

"How have you been since you got your slave?" Neji looked back at him, and noticed a strange look.

"The same." Sasuke shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't want mine. I just don't need her, I have no idea what to do with her. She's just…there. I would love to make her a citizen and get the burden off of my mind." He sighed loudly. Sasuke laughed.

"You don't need her for any sexually reasons?" Sasuke asked.

"That silly. I could get anyone I want, why would I need a slave to have sex with me?" Neji scoffed. Sasuke winced, he knew it was true. He had women throwing themselves at him all the time. Neji had been very modest about it up until this moment.

"Then give her away, like you said." Sasuke shrugged, looking at the ceiling. Neji sighed.

"You're no help." He said.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Sasuke replied calmly. Neji didn't answer for a while.

"What is your slave used for?" Neji finally said. Sasuke didn't answer too quickly. Neji wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what he was used for. "You fucked him?" He asked so bluntly with a devilish grin. Sasuke quickly sat up, his face completely red. "You don't have to lie Sasuke, I don't judge you, and you know I don't." Neji kept the grin. Sasuke didn't quite believe that, but then again, he's never had Neji lie to him, or it's just that he's never caught him in a lie. "It's your life. We all know you like it in the ass." Neji couldn't hold back his laugh. Sasuke's face was as red a tomato, now. "Why are you so shamed? Everyone knows!"

"It's a sensitive subject!" Sasuke shouted. Neji's laughter slowly calmed down.

"Why? You've decided this. My opinion didn't change of you." Neji shrugged. "I could care less. Actually, I couldn't care less." He said "matter-o-factly". Sasuke calmed down.

"You're not the only person who matters." He said softly. "I don't like it…I hate it. Having feelings for…_men_…it's disgusting. I feel dirty, and it doesn't feel right."

"Then maybe you don't like men…" Neji said so nonchalantly.

"BUT I DO!" Sasuke shouted. "I…_crave them_! Girls aren't as appealing to me as they are! Fuck, I wish this disease would go away!" Sasuke tried to hold back tears. Neji gave Sasuke a blank look.

"It's not a disease, you like who you like, and that can't be helped. It doesn't need to be helped" He said in his normal voice. Sasuke couldn't look at him, he was too embarrassed from the mini breakdown he had. It wasn't like it was the first one he had around Neji, but it was the first one dealing with his sexuality. He knew Neji didn't care, he was just born to not care. It was a good thing, but deep down inside, Sasuke wish that Neji had agreed that it was a disease and not normal. He wanted him to be disgusted, and maybe that would change him. But Neji, being the nonchalant person he is, didn't really mind. Nothing changed when Sasuke revealed his sexual fantasies to Neji. Neji listened and gave tips on how to make it better.

Sasuke got even more calm thinking of that night.

"_I've been thinking about this for a while now. It's…a fantasy. But with a twist…" Sasuke looked up at his friend without him noticing._

"_And that is?" Neji asked, flipping the channel, looking as uninterested as usual._

"_It's with…a…man." Sasuke braced for the worse, but didn't get that._

"_Cool, tell me about it." Neji said. Sasuke looked at his friend with the biggest eyes. He thought there would be some resentment, he thought Neji would leave, and tell Gaara all about it, and they'd all shame him. Then he got angry on the thought of thinking that about his best friend. Sasuke tried not to look so vulnerable in his vulnerable state. He gave a small chuckle and proceeded to tell Neji his fantasy._

Neji stared at Sasuke for a while. "You okay?" He asked, not sounded too concerned. But he couldn't help that, it was how he always sounded. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Neji slowly nodded too and looked back at the ceiling. "Stop worrying about what people think. This is who you are, this is who you're gonna be…at least until you decide you don't want to be that way." Neji shrugged. "I sure as hell don't care about your sexuality." He laughed. Sasuke looked back at the ceiling too and smiled. It's times like these where Neji was the best person in the world.

"…Master…?" A soft voice called out. Sasuke shot up, his eyes wide as he looked at the doorway in front of him, where a young, handsome blonde stood. Fear was all over his face, even his body language showed it. Neji slowly sat up to see the scene. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"What do you want?" Sasuke said calmly, too calm. It gave Neji chills, and he actually feared for the poor boys life.

"I…wanted to know if you wanted me to do anything…I was assigned to get up when you were up…and I heard you, so I was wondering-"

"I've been up for a while now. You're a little too late." Sasuke said through his teeth. Neji could've sworn that Sasuke's hostility was so high because of his presence. He wasn't sure though.

"I'm…sorry, Master." The boy fell to his knees and bowed his head. Neji looked over the couch to get a better look. Sasuke looked at Neji, mostly for his reaction. He didn't have one, he just looked at the stupid boy on the floor.

"Naruto, go away." Sasuke sighed. Naruto slowly got off of the ground, his body trembling in fear. His eyes met Neji's, they seemed to be set on him, like he was looking for someone to save him. Neji kept the blank look on his face as he stared at the blonde. "Naruto!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto jumped, breaking the eye contact, and he disappeared behind the wall. Neji kept his eyes on the doorway.

One thing became clear: he wasn't going to treat Tenten that way.

"Neji…" Sasuke said. Neji looked at his worried face, then he went back to his same position on the couch. "Why don't you take your jacket off?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head.

"I'm not going to be here that long."

"You've been here for a while already." Sasuke chuckled, pointing at the big clock hanging on the wall, over the fireplace. Neji glanced at it and saw 5:47. Oh how time flies. "Why don't you just stay and I can get you a ride home when the sun comes up?" He asked. Neji looked back at him and slowly nodded. It was quiet for a moment.

"When I rung the doorbell, why'd you open the door so early. I thought you'd be sleeping." Neji asked.

"Well, I was on my way to get myself some water." Sasuke said. Neji remembered how Sasuke always woke up with a dry mouth after having a nightmare.

"What did you dream about?" Neji asked.

"I dreamed that you were murdered by someone in black. You were killed in front of Gaara and I. It happened so sudden, we didn't see it coming." Sasuke shook his head, slumping more into the couch. Neji continued to stare at the ceiling.

"How was I killed?" Neji asked.

"A knife, or some sort of sharp object, slit your throat. You fell to your knees, and instantly died." He said. Neji laughed.

"Boring…" He said. Sasuke laughed at his friend. Time seemed to fly by as the two boys sat in the living room, talked and dozed off. Soon the sun was up, and it was 7 when Neji was sent on his way in the Uchiha's limo. Sasuke didn't tag along, he was extremely tired. When Neji got in front of his house, he sighed, bracing himself to see his slave again. He didn't know what to do with her, and he wasn't just going to kick her out. It was the fact that she was a girl, and she was so naïve. If he threw her out, she'd be kidnapped in no time, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it would be on his conscious for the rest of his existence.

When he walked in, the sight in front of him got his adrenaline up, and anger rushed through him.

"You filthy slave! No one told you to leave your room!" His mother cracked her whip against Tenten again. "YOU" -whip- "WILL" -whip- "LEARN!" -whip-. He watched as the blood ran down Tenten's back, and she screamed helplessly on the ground. He couldn't act upon this, because he knew he would probably end up hurting his mother physically.

"Mother." He said deeply. His mother turned around lightning fast, and Tenten weakly looked up at him.

"Neji, I thought you were in your room."

"What the hell are you doing to her?" His voice was too calm, striking fear in everyone.

"You didn't come down, so I thought you didn't mind. I thought you knew-"

"Listen to me," He walked to her. "she's mine," He got closer. "and I swear to God that if you EVER put your filthy whip on her again, I will be sure to see that it's YOU on that floor!" He shouted, grabbing Tenten's upper arm. "You disgust me." He snarled at his mother before helping the girl up the stairs. Her breathing was very heavy, upsetting Neji more.

"How long has she been doing this?" He asked through his teeth.

"…about…a minute…before you got here…" Her voice was so strained from screaming, she could barely speak.

"So much fucking blood…" He mumbled. "MARY!" He shouted down the hall, and an elderly lady came walking down the hall.

"Mr. Hyuga?" She couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl.

"Please, clean her and bandage her. Be careful, she doesn't need more pain than she already is." Neji sighed. Mary looked confused. "I'm not responsible for this. That woman is, I just got here." He explained. Mary nodded, her long red hair falling over her shoulder. "I'll be there in a while." He called after the lady and the girl walking down the hall. Neji ran back down the stairs, and to the back of the house to his fathers office. He walked through the door, despite being told not to.

"…Neji…" His father looked up from a sheet of paper.

"Did you allow your wife to whip my slave?" He asked. Neji's father leaned back in his seat and shook his head.

"I didn't. Why, did she?" He asked.

"You didn't hear her yelling, and my slave screaming?" Neji asked.

"Soundproof walls, son." He put his hands in the air. "And she shouldn't have done that, that's not her slave. These are noble _men _and _sons _slaves, not noble men's _wives _slaves." He chuckled.

"I can't do anything to her, so I want you to banish her!" Neji shouted, slightly hoping his mother would hear. Neji's father nodded.

"Alright." He said simply. Neji knew that his father wouldn't banish his wife. His father didn't even have the power to banish anyone, and no one banishes anyone anymore, but just saying it and hearing his father agree made him feel slightly better. Neji turned and left the office, no more words being said. He went back to the front to see someone cleaning the blood up. He shook his head in disgust.

"Mr. Hyuga," Mary said as he entered the room to see Tenten sprawled across the bed, all patched up. "She's so small…these whips are just…oh my…" Mary put her hand on her lip. Neji nodded, walking closer to see her face. Her eyes were red, and she looked genuinely tired.

"She wasn't supposed to be a slave like this…" Neji sighed, thinking out loud again. Tenten looked in his eyes. "I don't know what to do with her. I don't need her to do anything here, I don't even know why I have her." His voice was barely audible. "When I first got her, I thought she'd be funny to pick with because she seemed so feisty…but this isn't fun." His thoughts continued to pour out. "But when she heals, I'll just send her back…maybe someone else will have use for her." Her eyes got wider, and that's when Neji noticed he basically just said everything on his head.

"Please don't send me back!" She cried. Neji gave her the blank look.

"But you were just whipped, don't you think it would be better to send you back. No telling what that crazy lady will do." He said. Tenten shook her head to her best ability.

"It was a mistake! She didn't know, and now that she does, it'll be okay!" She cried more. Her tears didn't seem to move Neji on the outside as he kept the blank look.

_She's a slave, how can she think that things will be okay? _Neji thought, actually not saying it out loud.

"Please find something for me to do! There has to be something!" Her voice got weaker. Neji looked up at Mary, who was already looking at him. He shrugged at her, and she returned it. Neji sighed and stood up, leaving the room. Her silent cries vanished when he entered the hall and back to his room. Suddenly he stopped, and turned back around, standing at the door for a minute.

"I've always wanted a garden…" He said, knowing the girl would take the hint. Mary looked at him with a smile. He turned back around and left the room, for good this time.

* * *

><p>I know the ending is a little sappy, but this is going somewhere.<p>

Review please! ^_^


	6. Arguments, Advice, & Confrontation

**Recap: **"I've always wanted a garden…" He said, knowing the girl would take the hint. Mary looked at him with a smile. He turned back around and left the room, for good this time.

* * *

><p>Gaara strolled down the hall, feeling a little exasperated from yesterday's event. Dinner had turned out to be very uneventful. He hadn't been able to start up a conversation with Hinata without getting a set of tears in return. He had found out that she was only 16 and her favorite color was purple, that seemed to be useful information. Clearing his head he walked into the kitchen, and spotted his sister Temari arguing with her boyfriend Shikamaru.<p>

"What do you mean its not a big deal?" She practically screeched. "I find owning one of those whores is demeaning, and down right awful!"

"Why are you making it seem as if I have a choice? My old man is getting me one, whether I say no or not."

"Because, if you get one you'll probably sleep with it!" shouted Temari, getting more irritated with every word that came out of Shika's mouth.

"I won't, especially not while I am with you. You know me better than anyone." he said defeated, coming over to the counter she was standing at and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're right, I know you won't, but there is still the possibility that anything could happen." She looked up into his eyes and eventually he lowered himself, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

It was at this time that Gaara thought he should make himself known by clearing his throat.

"Mhmm" He said. Temari and Shikamaru stopped immediately, separating from each other once they realized they were being watched.

"So, what was this argument about?" Gaara had heard, but felt that it was necessary to get the full story of the matter and not have pieces missing.

"Shika is going to get a woman slave!" She said in a disbelief sort of way.

"What's so wrong with that, he is a noble son by the way?" Gaara asked casually as if the whole world knew the answer to it.

"The problem is, I don't want him having such an option around him 24/7, and living in his house." She said a little to aggressively.

At this point Shika wrapped his arms back around her ,and started whispering in her ear. Instantly she calmed down, and they both said their goodbyes to Gaara before heading upstairs. Gaara swore he heard the word "troublesome" as Shika exited.

"What a complicated couple." Gaara said.

"Who are you talking about?" Kankuro asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

"I'm talking about Temari and Shikamaru."

"Were they at it again? Gosh, I thought they had gotten over that stage of their relationship. Hopefully they will soon, it's getting a little hard to put up with." He said.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room, of course Kankuro was the one to break it.

"How does it feel to own your first slave?" He asked, a big grin on his face, as if he knew what Gaara had already done.

"It honestly doesn't feel any different, and wipe that grin off your face, I haven't done it with her yet."

"What! Why not? I did when I got my first slave, best night ever." Kankuro once again had a grin plastered on his face.

"I know I should have by now, but she was so timid...unlike anyone I've ever seen. She didn't seem to be into it at all, or know what to do." Gaara said.

"Maybe you should return her, and get someone who knows what they are doing. It'll be just a waste to teach a slave what to do, and then break them in too." After those words Kankuro departed from the kitchen.

"Maybe I should." whispered Gaara under his breath. After a while he made his descend from the kitchen and went up to his room. As he walked in he found that Hinata was facing the far end balcony that peered off into the backyard. She was wearing nothing but a pair of white panties and one of Gaara's t-shirts. She was lost in a daze, not even noticing when Gaara walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Ah!" she squeaked before turning around and seeing Gaara. "Master I'm sorry for-"

"Shh, its okay. You've done nothing wrong." He breathed into her hair, it smelled like peaches, just like his. She must have took a shower while he was downstairs.

"Hinata... How would you like to go back to being an open slave in the auction house?" Hinata tensed, she had done something wrong, she knew it.

"I'd l-l-like to stay." she finally answered after some difficulty. As Gaara opened his mouth to say something Hinata spoke first.

"Master, not to speak out of place, but what is my purpose as your slave exactly?" She asked, lowering her head in respect. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out, he sighed deeply.

"To be honest, I don't even know anymore. They tell you how slaves are suppose to be treated and how they are suppose to act, yet you seem to be...different. No other girl I've meet have been so naive and innocent as you."

There was a long air of silence before Gaara started up again, knowing he would hit himself for being so merciful and generous to a person; a slave at that.

"There is a shortage of medical care in the manor for the royal family elder, I'll try to get you appointed to a position to someone who wouldn't mind being treated by a slave.

Hinata let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"Master, not to speak out of place, but what is my purpose as your slave exactly?" She asked, lowering her head in respect. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out, he sighed deeply.

"To be honest, I don't even know anymore. They tell you how slaves are suppose to be treated and how they are suppose to act, yet you seem to be...different. No other girl I've meet have been so naive and innocent as you."

There was a long air of silence before Gaara started up again, knowing he would hit himself for being so merciful and generous to a person; a slave at that.

"There is a shortage of medical care in the manor for the royal family elder, I'll try to get you appointed to a position to someone who wouldn't mind being treated by a slave.

Hinata let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, feeling relief. Gaara tensed however once Hinata had relaxed, he was less enthusiastic about the generosity he was showing. Not saying he was a cruel person, but he hated being nice when he didn't have to be.

So being Gaara there had to be another purpose for Hinata. His hands soon roamed to her hips and he pushed them into his pelvis. Hinata instantly blushed as her butt made contact with Gaara's groin. Lowering himself to the tip of her earlobe, he licked and started biting on it. "There is another purpose that I have you for Hinata, but we'll save that for later. With that Gaara backed away from Hinata and went into the bathroom.

Hinata stood there motionless, thinking of what Gaara had just said. She closed her eyes, feeling some relief before walking over to the bed and laying down.

* * *

><p>This is <strong>ilovetenten<strong>'s chapter, so if the grammar is bad, it isn't my fault.

^_^ review please, new chapters being made.


	7. Suffering Of A Slave

**Recap:** She closed her eyes, feeling some relief before walking over to the bed and lying down.

* * *

><p>After Neji had left, Sasuke raced back up to his room. He was more than furious, how dare that disgrace for a slave show himself, especially to one of his friends. It made his blood boil at how stupid that boy was. Sasuke approached his door and walked in, finding Naruto sleeping on the floor next to his bed, he was breathing softly. Sasuke quietly crept over to his closet and pulled out an old whip from the back. He flicked his wrist a few times getting use to the whip in his hand, making cracking noise each time. Sasuke then walked out of his closet toward Naruto, one thing on his mind. Hurting the blond.<p>

He pulled his wrist back and sharply let it fall back down, the whipped cracked on Naruto skin through the thin fabric he was wearing.

"AHH!" Tears automatically formed into Naruto eyes as he looked back at Sasuke, fear was evident in his sky blue eyes. He was terrified as he saw the blood run down his back. He breathed in unevenly, shaking a little as the pain took its toll on him.

Another crack ripped through the air as Naruto's screams filled the room. Repeatedly the torture continued, a cycle that never seemed to stop.

"Please!" Naruto begged, wanting nothing more than this sick demonic torture to be over as soon as possible.

"Tell me what you did wrong and I might stop." Sasuke had a grin on his face as he listened to Naruto pleads for forgiveness at whatever he had done.

"I-I-I don't know master, just please stop. I c-can't feel anything anymore. Please."

"If you don't know what you did wrong, how can I possible deny you the punishment you deserve. Therefore I can't stop Naruto." He let out a maniacal laugh, he was such a sadist and Naruto was the perfect person for this side of him.

Soon, Naruto's body went completely numb and Sasuke arm had become tired. Naruto had no will left to plead for Sasuke to stop as he was a sobbing. By the end, he was nothing more than a bloody mess on the floor. Sasuke looked disgusted as he looked over his handy work, yet marveled at how helpless Naruto had become.

"You are nothing but a piece of disgusting filth; you don't deserve to breathe the same air as me."

With that last statement he walked out of the room.

"Lee, Ino, Karin!" Sasuke yelled as he walked down the hall heading to the medical wing of the manor. Instantly the three appeared ready to take directions.

"Lee, I need you to carry that "thing" in the room to the lower level medical room while I go talk to Tsunade. As for you two: I need you to clean up my room, change the sheets, call the carpenter, and if you see any blood anywhere…clean it."

They each dispersed immediately after their orders, and Sasuke continued toward his destination. He finally made it to the medical wing and went to the head medic in charge, a busty old woman with boobs the size of beach balls. He found that she was too much of a flirt, and also had a bad temper. He hated coming to visit her for those reasons exactly, however she was good at her jobm which was the only reason the Uchiha's kept her around.

Slowly he opened the door to her office and entered. She had a bottle of sake on her desk and a cup in her hand.

"Oh Sasuke, what do I owe this glorious visit?" She winked at him as she got out of her chair and smiled at him.

"I need you to take care of someone for me, a slave. I have instructed Lee to take him to the lower level medical wing, in order to avoid the elders running into such a distasteful sight."

"By "take care of", you mean?" She asked, walking a little closer to Sasuke with each passing word. Soon her boobs were pressed against his forehead.

Sasuke tried to maintain his cool as he politely pushed her off. "I need you to clean his wounds, with salt water."

At this moment Tsunade backed away looking repulsed at Sasuke. There as a long moment before Tsunade started talking.

She had denied the request without even looking at him. "Sasuke, I refuse to do such a thing, to anyone. I don't know your relationship with this person, but something like that is barbaric and shall not be used in my medical facility."

"Tsunade, this was no request, but a demand that I expect you to carry out. You personally don't have to carry out the task, but see that it is done. Also, I want "it" bandage and try to stitch up the wounds that are deeper than the others."

"Sasuk—"

She had no time to refuse again as Sasuke got up and walked out of her office. She was pissed. How dare that little runt say such things to her? Telling her what she has to do.

She sighed before calling in Sakura, her executive nurse.

"Sakura, I need you to go to the lower level wing, there is someone that I need you to clean up and bandage. However, on orders from Sasuke I need you to clean the person's wounds with salt water, no matter what they are." Tsunade was trying to control herself, she was furious on the inside.

"But Tsunade, that—"

"I know, but this is nothing I can do Sakura, we will just have to manage."

"Hai." Sakura said. Proceeding to the lower level, she spotted Lee and walked over to him.

"Is this the patient?"

"Yeah, before you go in Sakura, I warn you that this is bad."

"Lee, trust me, I've seen some gruesome things in my medical career. I'm sure I can handle whatever is this is also." She passed Lee and walked into the cubicle. What she saw made her sick to the stomach, and her hand automatically went up to cover her mouth. Who would do such a thing to a living person? She felt the prick of tears come to the edges of her eyes at the sight of this young boy.

Naruto lay on the bed wrapped in a fetus position. He barely was clothed, whip marks had shredded his almost none existent cloths to pieces. He had marks along his torso, legs, arms, chest, most however marinated his back running into his buttocks. What looked like blond hair had been covered by blood stains that ran into his face. Patches of his skin were missing, and the flesh looked raw throughout his entire body. Blood was still running from his wounds and his breathing was irregular. He seemed to be unconscious, but would occasionally flinch as the cold air from the ducts hit his abused skin. He also seemed to be shaking, but she didn't know if it was from the cold air or the trauma he had just suffered through.

"What did he do to him?" She practically yelled. "This is inhumanly. What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing?" She looked around to Lee, only to see that he had been replaced by Sasuke himself.

"Apparently a sick one Sakura-chan." Sasuke said all too smoothly. "However, I don't believe that is your place." At this point he glared at her, before telling her what to do.

"I want you to clean him with the salt water Lee is bringing. After that, put those bandages on him."

"Y-Yes Sasuke." She said, getting her tone back in order.

Lee returned momentarily with two buckets of salt water. He had a sullen look on his face as he set them down and walked out. Sasuke then sat in the chair in the far end of the cubicle.

"You may begin Sakura." Sasuke instructed.

Sakura dug her hand into the bucket of salt water before lightly putting it onto Naruto's skin. He shook furiously before he calmed down; realizing whoever was taking care of him wouldn't hurt him further.

Sasuke's face scrunched up and his eyes had fury in them. "Harder! How else is he going to get truly clean?"

This time, both Sakura and Naruto flinched at the harsh tone. Sakura took in a deep breath before dipping the cloth back into the salt water and rubbing it onto Naruto's skin. His screams were unbearable and she tried to finish as fast as possible.

"Slow down." He instructed her. Tears had welled up in Naruto's eyes as he continued to scream for mercy. Sakura continued to apply the same rough force until Naruto passed out. Sasuke being the sadist he is, waited for Naruto to regain consciousness before he picked up the other bucket and dumped it on Naruto.

"AHH! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP." Naruto skin seemed to be on fire. He was begging as if his life depended on it.

"Please Sasuke; just let him take a normal shower." Sakura pleaded, she had tears running down her cheeks. Never before had she seen such treatment to anyone, not even other slaves of the Uchiha's.

"You don't tell me what I should do. Leave, now!" Sakura stood there another moment starring at Naruto before she got up and left.

"Look at all the trouble you are causing." Naruto whimpered as Sasuke moved towards him, a twisted look in his eyes. "Do you know what happens to slaves that cause trouble, Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't do anything until Naruto spoke.

"No," he crocked out. His throat had been so strained with all of his screaming.

"They pay the cost." Sasuke approached Naruto, pulled his hair back roughly before taking out a scalpel he had gotten from his friend Kabuto. He then threatened to cut Naruto's throat before finally settling for stabbing him in the shoulder. Naruto let out another deep-throated scream before everything went black again. It seemed he was becoming use to blacking out more recently lately. He just wishes he could block out all the pain. He looked at Sasuke's demented face one more times before his eyes closed, this time the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Ilovetenten wrote this chapter. It's really good! It made my skin crawl.<p>

Review please! ^_^


	8. Jealousy, Delusions, & Guilt

**Authors Note**: I know we're supposed to warn you when there's a lemon (which we didn't do the last time, sorry.)

**Warning**: Lemon.

**Recap**: He looked at Sasuke's demented face one more time before his eyes closed, this time the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Neji sat on the freshly cut grass in backyard and stared at the garden. It was perfect. Especially the roses, they were his favorite. He felt that they were extremely beautiful &amp; evil. The thorns were the source of the evil; they would hurt anyone and feel no remorse, but their beauty would pull you back in, and you'd forgive the hurt and continue to love them. They reminded him of his mother. Nothing she did was right, in his opinion. He hated every little thing about her. But she was frighteningly beautiful, and Neji had a knack for beautiful things. Especially dark beautiful things, which is what his mother was. He didn't hate her, he just hated <em>her<em>. _So much. _

Neji hadn't seen his mother in a while, but he wasn't worried. His father always sends her away on a month long vacation to somewhere far away when she angers him. The house was extremely peaceful, around Spring time, no one really did anything. The Hyuga home wasn't as busy as the other noble homes, so people would lay around until something needed to be done. Neji didn't necessarily like chaos, but around this time he got really bored. With nothing going on, he had nothing to be involved in.

Other noble families were "busy", and Tenten was recovering. One day while she was hard at work she bent over, opening some of her stitches, but she didn't tell until the garden was done because she didn't want to anger Neji.

Neji was understanding, but apparently she didn't see it. He hated how she went to sleep in pain every night, all because she was scared at him. But he eventually got over it. Silly things like that didn't stay on his mind for very long. But someone did…

Hane Ichiora, Neji's child hood friend. He didn't like her, per say, but there were other things he wanted her for. Neji knew Hane as a small child, but about a week ago, they met again. He couldn't help but realize how much she'd grown. She's perfect. She wasn't apart of a noble family, but her family was middle class, and to him it was still better than low class. Low class was like…Tenten, who he didn't dare think about being with. It never came across his mind. Neji didn't really care about the rules of being a noble sons engagements with women, but his father would shame him if he even thought about being with a low class lady. He hated the feeling of being shamed by his father.

Neji sighed and looked up at the sky. His mind wandered back to Hane. Her long blonde hair with red streaks, and pale her red eyes. When she smiled, it showed her perfect teeth. Her petite frame moved gracefully with every step. Then there was her voice, it wasn't light and shy; it had a bit of edge, which turned him on more. Neji didn't doubt anything, he knew he could get her. But he didn't know when they'd meet again.

He threw his head back when he heard the door open.

The door revealed Tenten standing there shyly in a big shirt. He was shocked to see her there, thinking she was still recovering. Neji turned his head and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked assuming she wanted something. She slowly walked out and closed the door.

"I wanted to see how the garden was coming along…" She said softly. Neji nodded slowly.

"It's perfect. I love the roses." He said. He gave compliments when they were due, and that one definitely was.

"Thank you. I'd hoped you'd liked it." She looked down. Neji hated when she did that. He hated it even more that she was in this house with him for a month and couple of days, and she was still timid around him. He had that effect.

"I do." He said. Tenten straightened up and gulped.

"May I join you?" She asked. Neji shrugged. When she sat down, he noticed her shorts underneath. She looked at him for a while, until he looked back at her and she turned away.

"Do I make you nervous, Tenten?" He asked, gazing at her. Her face turned red and she nodded, looking at some of the flowers. "They really are beautiful. You did great." He said softly, looking back at her. She was still facing the flowers. "Is your back fine?" He asked. Tenten looked a little surprised to see that he even asked. She looked back at him and nodded. "That's good. Next time, don't wait this long." He said.

"I didn't want you to be mad." She explained.

"I wouldn't have been mad."

"I also wanted all the flowers to bloom together and not have to worry about some not catching up." She said, looking back at the flowers.

"That's understandable. But I could've gotten someone else to tend to it while you recovered." He shrugged.

"You don't understand…" She shook her head. "I have to finish what I started. It's a…problem for me. I hate when people take my place." Neji stared at her, watching her contemplate. He didn't know what to say to her, and if he did, he probably wouldn't have said it anyways. Neji rose an eyebrow and crawled to her. She was surprised when she turned to face his and their faces nearly touched. Her face was extremely red and her heart was taking off.

"Why are you so nervous?" He whispered close to her ear. She was slightly shaking as Neji lightly rubbed her leg.

"Because…you…" She didn't finish.

"You smell good…" He put his nose to her neck and sniffed. It was true, she had taken a bath before going to the backyard.

"Mr. Hyuga…" She said nervously.

"Call me Neji…isn't that the name you want to scream?" He asked in a sexy voice. He knew he was driving her crazy. He had to make sure he could make this happen to Hane. All girls are the same to him. Her breathing was uneasy, he loved it. "Say my name…"

"N…Neji!" She cried as he bit down on her neck. He didn't mean to take it that far, but he was caught in the moment. He released her and sat back. She wouldn't look at him as she stared at the ground. His mind went back to Hane. He all of a sudden couldn't wait.

She had to be his. As soon as possible.

/

Tenten sat in her room and stared at the wall and rubbed her neck where Neji bit down. The feeling coming to her was unnatural. The care Neji showed shocked her, and she didn't know what to feel. Then when he was flirting with her… Everything was overwhelming her.

_Maybe he likes me…I don't see him with anyone else. He must be lonely. He already showed he cared…maybe…just maybe…_

She got off of her small bed and walked down the hall. She wanted to see him. She thought of a million excuses with every step she took, she always did. She stopped in front of his door and knocked.

Once.

Twice.

He never ignored knocking on his bedroom door, so it was apparent he was in there. She sighed and decided to tend to the plants. She went down the stairs and to the back of the house, until she got to Mr. Hyuga's office. She was about to go to the backyard, but then she heard Neji's voice. Her heart started racing for no reason, and she walked closer to the door. She held her breath as she put her ear to it.

/

"Father, we should hold a dinner with the Ichiora family." Neji sat in front of his fathers desk with a smirk. His father looked up from his papers and at his son.

"And what would be the purpose of this dinner?" He rose an eyebrow.

"To get to know them a little better. It's been years since we've seen each other, let's get on good bases again." He said. It sounded reasonable.

"No offense to the Ichiora's, but they aren't a noble family, what would be the use?" His father asked, putting his papers back to his face.

"Does it matter what they are? It's not like you sit here all day and do something important." Neji scoffed. His father slowly put his papers down, straightening the, and lying them flat on his desk.

"Do you know what I do in here all day?" His father asked. Neji pointed to the paper. His father shook his head. "You don't, and that's great. That means my job is being done right." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "I don't mind this dinner, son. But your mother isn't here."

"All the better." Neji mumbled. His father shook his head.

"We need your mother. What's the noble family without the father, son, and mother?" He asked. Neji secretly loved how he mentioned his mother last. She wasn't as important, that's what it told him. "Neji, I can see right through you…you don't want some dinner to get back on good terms, you hate people. You like Hane. I saw the way you looked at her when they visited."

"I don't hate people, first of all. Second, I don't _like_ Hane…" Neji drifted. His father quickly caught on.

"How unethical. You can't just use that girl for sex, Neji. I taught you better than that."

"You didn't teach me a thing, father. That's why you're my favorite, because if you tried to teach me something like that, you'd be on the list with your wife." He said. His father watched his intelligent son mock him.

"Neji, she's not of a noble family." His father said in all seriousness.

"I'm not trying to marry her." He said in his mono tone voice.

"What if she gets pregnant?" His father folded his arms.

"You know how to deal with that…" Neji tried to hide a smirk.

"NEJI!" His father slammed his hands on the desk. Neji got serious and looked at him.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen! Your only ticket for happiness! Because you hate your wife and neglect your son! A baby would've changed you, but that BITCH-"

"NEJI!"

"-got rid of it! How can you stay with someone like that?" Neji asked. His fathers breathing got deeper.

"Neji Hyuga. I want you to never speak of that again." He said calmly. "That is your mother, you respect her."

"After all she's done to me?" Neji shouted. "Do you know what she's done to me?" He stood up, glaring at his father.

"Neji, I don't want to hear it. Please, just sit back down. Calm down."

"Of course you don't want to hear it. You hate hearing bad things about your wife…and this could possibly be the worse. I'm not angry, I just can't believe you wouldn't listen to me. Mother is gone, so she must've angered you, don't deny it. You can be with someone new, think about it." Neji sat back down. He maintained himself, even though he wanted to scream everything to the world.

"I love her. She was my first love. My _only_ love." His father said softly. Neji grimaced and looked away from his father. "We'll have the dinner. Just please…leave." He said, turning his chair away from the desk. Neji stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Tenten standing by the door that leads to the backyard. He watched her for a minute, then finally turned and left.

"Mr. Hyuga, can I talk to you?" She blurted. Neji shook his head.

"I have a dinner to prepare for." He said, disappearing around the corner. She grabbed her shirt and looked outside. It was beautiful outside. Too bad hers was just ruined.

/

Neji couldn't help but look at the girl sitting across from him. She would sneak glances, and when he returned them, he could see her blush. He brought his steak up to his mouth with a small smirk. He half listened to what the adults were talking about. It was compliments on the house, mostly. Then they talked about the kids futures, marriage, children, etc. Neji ignored the subject because he knew his dad had no say in what he did in life. Of course he'd have to be in charge of the house, being the nobleman. He didn't mind that, but he rather not talk about who he'd spend the rest of his life with.

When he looked back up, she was looking at him. This time, she didn't turn away. Her fork was lightly on her lips as she gave an "analyzing" look. It was like she was trying to see through him. He gazed back at her.

"…right, Neji?" Neji's father asked. Neji didn't break contact.

"Yeah," He said, no even knowing the topic. "Hey, I'm going to show Hane around." Neji said, looking at his father who was looking right through him. Neji knew he was upset, but he didn't care. It's been two months, he was yearning. Hane stood up and walked to the door of the dining room. Neji stood up and folded his napkin, putting it next to his plate and walking to her. Neji held his hand out and she lightly put her on top of it. They both exited the room.

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to show me _around_." She smirked up at him. He shrugged.

"I'm going to show you somewhere." He led her upstairs. Neji noticed Tenten sitting in front of his door with her face buried in her legs. He mentally kicked her. "Tenten, please go to your room." He said sternly.

"Who is that?" Hane asked.

"She's my gardener." He said. Hane gasped.

"Last time I was over I saw your garden! It's beautiful!" She said excitedly. Tenten stood up and looked at the two. She had a faint smile.

"Thank you." She gave a small bow before reporting to her room. Neji continued to his room. When the door closed, Hane playfully dove on his bed.

"It's so comfortable!" She wailed. Neji loved her voice. He wanted to hear it scream his name. But even he knew that he couldn't rush into this, no matter how bad he wanted to. Neji sat next to her. "So, Neji…what did you bring me here for?" She said playfully. He gazed at her.

"Why do you think?"

"Ah, c'mon. We just met last week. Don't you think we should get more acquainted?" She drew circles on his leg with her index finger. Neji just wanted to rip her clothes off, but he had to wait.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, kicking his shoes off.

"What do you do in this giant house all day?" She asked.

"Think of you." He half lied. He didn't do it on a daily bases, but he did it today. Hane blushed.

"You're such a ladies man," She said seductively. "Why do you think I should have sex with you?"

"Because," He put his hand under her chin and looked her in her eyes. She got a little nervous, he could tell. She looked at him like he had given a whole explanation.

"…okay…" She said softly. A minute later, she kissed him. It became more passionate every second. Neji was trying to control himself, because he knew he was a little beastly when it came to sex. He kissed her neck and she locked her fingers in his hair. Neji bit down and she cried his name.

_All girls are the same._

He went back to her lips, and put his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a moment and he was winning. She pushed him back and got on top, their tongue war continuing.

Everything was getting heated, and then…

"OH MY LORD! HANE ICHIORA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The two quickly stopped and Hane got off of Neji. Neji's vision adjusted to Hane's parents standing in the doorway. She didn't even dare to approach them.

"Get your stuff, we are going home." Her father said extremely calm. So calm, it scared Neji a little. He feared for the girls life as she scrambled for her shoes, and ran out of the room and past her parents. They didn't even look at him as they closed the door. In their minds, it was all Hane's fault. Neji stared blankly at the door. He looked down at his big problem and nearly screamed. He was almost there.

He laid back and kicked his sheets off.

"FUCK!" He shouted. Maybe they heard her scream his name. But if so, wouldn't they have been up the stairs much earlier? He sighed. He refused to masturbate, he didn't like to.

There was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?" Neji shouted. It slowly opened and Tenten was there. "What?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You know what happened." He snarled. Tenten got quiet. The door closed and he thought she was gone, until he saw her at the end of his bed. She slowly reached for his belt. Neji nearly stopped her, but came to his senses. She pulled his pants down, and then his boxers. Neji backed farther on the bed, sitting himself up. Tenten crawled on the bed and looked down at it.

She took a deep breath before putting most of him in her mouth. She was doing an acceptable job, but then it changed. She was doing better. Way better. Extremely better. Neji groaned and grabbed her hair. She stopped and spit, then went back to work. Neji threw his head back in pure ecstasy. It was like she'd done it before. But he didn't question it, he just knew not to kiss her mouth.

She tried taking all of him in her mouth, nearly choking.

"Fuck…" He groaned. "I'm gonna…" Before he knew it, he blew in her mouth. Tenten looked him in the eyes and swallowed. Unlike other men, that didn't really have an effect on Neji. He didn't care if she spit it out, it wouldn't of changed his mind about what was going to happen next.

Neji threw her down and bit down on her neck, making her cry his name. He loved that sound.

"You are a virgin…" He said. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. She nodded quickly. Neji guided his piece to her area.

"Wait, don't you need…protection?" She asked. Neji shook his head.

"I know what I am doing." He slowly pushed in. If this was Hane, everything would've been prolonged. But since it was Tenten, who he had no _real _attraction to, he just wanted to do it and be get what he's been wanting for two months.

_A release. _

He slowly entered, and she squirmed under him. He felt that if he just put it all in, she wouldn't have to deal with the slow pain. So he did, and he was wrong. She screamed into a pillow, and it was still pretty loud. Neji waited. There was nothing else he could do.

"Tenten, I'll just stop…" He started pulling out, and she jolted up and grabbed him.

"NO! You're already in, just start moving!" She said weakly. He looked in her eyes and slowly nodded, and moving. She buried her face in his neck as he held her up and thrusted. Soon she started moaning into his neck, giving him the queue to go faster. So he did, he went faster, and faster.

"Neji!" She cried and scratched his back as she reached her climax first. Neji continued to go through the tightness. He laid her back on the bed and she grabbed the sheets. He felt that it was better than grabbing his back, which was stung a little. He continued to go harder inside of her. It always took his a while to reach his climax, which made sex longer. Neji threw away the fact that he was sleeping with his slave.

_I'm technically sleeping with my gardener._ He thought, looking at Tenten. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning, enjoying every bit of him. Neji felt himself about to release, and when he got there, he pulled out and let it out on Tenten's stomach. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. She looked at it and back at him.

"Aw, I was almost there again." She whined. Neji shook his head, a whole sea of guilt hit him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do that." He said, getting off of her. Tenten gave a confused look.

"That's okay, I wanted it." She watched him put his boxers back on.

"Please, go bathe. Forgive me." He went to his bathroom he had in his room. Tenten was so confused. She felt tears sting her eyes. She felt used. She slowly got off of the bed, and without anything to cover her, left the room, and didn't bother to close the door either.

When she was in the shower, she let all of her tears go. She hated being used. Especially when her virginity was on the line. Now it was gone…and she was more furious that her first time wasn't actually _love._ That wasn't something slaves would expect, but she was no longer a slave, and Neji had flirted with her earlier. She was so sure about this. She was so sure that if she started off where Hane finished, he'd be so grateful. A delusional girl she was.

She watched all of him go down the drain. It disgusted her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something. She wanted revenge.

* * *

><p>Hane Ichiora is actually my character (working on getting her drawn).<p>

Expect the next couple of chapters to be revealing & shit like that.

**Review Please** ^u^


	9. NOTICE Read Please

Dear Readers,

We are making this notice because we don't want any of you to think that we stopped making the story. We might not post for a while (depending on our pace of writing) because we got a comment (or complaint) that said we should post all three chapters at once, and since that seemed like a good idea, we took it into consideration. So we will be making all three chapters before we post because it seems to be a problem for some readers to keep up. We apologize to other readers that oppose of this idea. But we **will** be back and the next few chapters will be very revealing, deep, and slightly crazy, so expect those. We are also getting our ideas together for the rest of the story & how it should end. So, when we post, we will post three chapters. Sorry for the confusion.

-The 4nd Romance & Ilovetenten


	10. Memories of No One

Authors Note: We just decided to update without all the chapters being done, but the next is currently being worked on. Enjoy this for now, if any confusion, ask, I'll be happy to explain.

* * *

><p><em>The urgent call he received brought him to the house. The news he received made him want to leave.<em>

Neji stared zoned out for a bit; he didn't want to go home, and he definitely didn't want to stay with Gaara and Hinata. Things were too much for him. He was already pissed at the fact that he felt guilt, which is something he rarely felt. It's something he'd felt since he was 6. He didn't feel guilt about rushing into sex and nearly getting Hane murdered, but for sleeping with his gardener. It confused him to the point he wanted to let everything out. He needed to talk to someone, and he didn't want to talk to anyone. He was content in leaving everything bottled up until he died.

Neji turned to Hinata, and tried to give the softest look possible. Apparently it wasn't working because fear seemed to strike her.

"Calm down, please. I'm not upset." He was. Too much was going on for him. "This is very sudden, and even though it's a touching story, I can't help you with anything. What do you plan to gain by telling me this?" He tried to stay as calm as possible.

"I…didn't want to tell you. But Gaara said it'd be good to meet." She said nervously.

"Please, stop speaking that way!" Neji half yelled, irritated by her light voice. "I know you Hinata, I've known you as a child. I just didn't care about your whereabouts because it wasn't my problem. It's true, I was old enough to understand when you were banished, and it was tragic because I lost a friend. But I couldn't do anything about it then, and I can't do anything about it now." Neji sounded heartless, as if the girl begged for his help.

"Neji! She was just telling you! She's not asking for your saving, she just thought you should know! God, when did you lose your emotions?" Gaara asked.

"Let's not talk about my emotions, or the lack thereof." Neji cleared his throat. "It's very nice of you to have me over and surprise me like this. I'm going to go home now." Neji stood up, feeling dizzy. Gaara watched him stumble across the floor.

"Neji…are you…?" With that, Neji fell back on the couch and grabbed his head. It was clear he was just tired. He wasn't use to all the pressure seeing as how the Hyuga household never had as much of a buildup on him as it currently did, with Tenten, his mother who was on vacation, and his father who at the moment hated him for what he got Hane into. Gaara sighed and laid Neji down on the couch he and Hinata sat on. Neji mumbled something and sighed before closing his eyes.

"Do you need me to do anything, Master Gaara?" Hinata asked, looking at the pale Neji.

"I don't know. Do you know what to do in this situation?" Gaara tested the girl. She nodded with a smile and ran off to get what she needed. Gaara watched Neji until Hinata got back with the towel and bucket. "He'll be here for the night. In this condition, we can't let him go." Gaara sighed with a smile.

"Do I need to inform his father?" Hinata asked, placing the towel over his head. Gaara shook his head.

_His father probably wouldn't notice. _

"I'll do it. Just sit with him." Gaara walked out of the living room, pass the phone, and into the dining room. He sat in a chair to pass time and tapped his foot. He looked at the wall intently, like all the answers to their lives would be found there. He knew they wouldn't magically appear. Then, Hinata walked in front of the wall where Gaara stared.

"Did you call, Master Gaara?" She asked.

"Um…yes…what are you doing?" He watched her walk to the fridge.

"I know a recipe that could ease his body and mind. I learned it a long time ago. My mother used it on my father after a bad day, if his temper was bad. Or even if he wouldn't tell her something that she really wanted to know." She smiled. Gaara laughed. "It is pretty effective, so you never know, he could open up. I just want to make sure we have the ingredients, for when he awakes." She said, scanning the big fridge. He could see her mentally checking her list. "Everything is all here. Maybe I should get started on it now. It takes a while, so it'll be all ready when he wakes, and I could warm it up." She said taking things out. Gaara nodded, watching her at work.

"You're doing well, nurse." He smiled. He could see Hinata blush. She proceeded to take out the ingredients.

* * *

><p><em>It's very bright outside. I like when it's bright, it makes me happy. My parents say I'm rarely happy, so I'm happy on bright days. Especially because Hinata is coming over. She always teaches me things I've never heard of, and I do the same to her. We never really go outside to "play" like normal children, we always analyze things. Our parents call us intellectual individuals. We are pretty smart for our age.<em>

_I walked to the backyard and sat there. Hinata knew where to meet me. But that day, it was different. Only her mother came, and I went in to see what was wrong. _

"_The Hyuga family has been parted, as you probably know. The actions that were made were unbearable." My aunty said. She looked very stern. "As a result, Hinata will be given away."_

"_What?" My father yelled. "Why the hell would you give her away? What does she have to do with this?" He asked._

"_You'll understand soon, maybe." Aunty stood up and headed for the door. _

_Now that I think about it, that day is when I stopped showing feelings._

* * *

><p>Neji shot up to see Hinata beside him. She gave a small smile.<p>

"Hello sleepyhead~" She sung, handing him a cup.

"Hinata…I have to ask you something." Neji said.

"Please, do ask. But for your health, please drink this first." She said. Neji nodded and sipped the concoction. It was amazing, and the color was very strange. Neji leaned back on a pillow and stared at Hinata, his body slightly slumped. Hinata smiled at him, and he gave a small one back. Slowly, his deadly charm began to fade and it was replaced with…adorableness. His cheeks were red and he had a childish smile on his face.

"Wow, you smile?" Gaara pulled out his cell phone took a picture. "That stuff kicked in fast." Gaara sat next to Hinata in amazement. She nodded proudly and watched Neji take another sip. It was strange seeing Neji this way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you need to tell me?" Hinata asked. Neji looked at her for a minute.

"When I heard you were being given away…" He paused and looked at his cup. He was quiet for a while, it looked like he lost his train of thought. Despite the pause, they waited for him to speak again. He looked back up and at Hinata. "I didn't care…" He said. "You were so smart, so I knew you knew how to handle yourself. You didn't need me to worry. I was too smart to worry." He said. "I still don't know why they gave you away…I mean…I _know_, but I don't understand." He took another sip and slouched down. "This is so delicious. You're amazing Hinata. My wife will make things like this." He said. Gaara smiled at this opportunity. He's never had Neji in this state, so it was fun.

"Who's going to be your wife?" He asked. Neji looked at him and frowned in thought.

"I'm not sure…" He said.

"Give me people you've thought you might marry…" He asked.

"Well. I don't think about things like that. I'm too caught up with thoughts of running away." He shrugged, drinking some more. Finally it was all gone, and Neji was more calm than before.

"What exactly makes him that way?" Gaara asked, ignoring the fact Neji said "_running away_".

"…Sake..." She said nervously.

"You gave him alcohol?" Gaara asked, more calm than Hinata thought he would.

"That's apart of the recipe," She tapped her lip with her index finger.

"That's great. This way, I can get some things out of him. I just…want to know more. It's ridiculous to call you my friend and all I know is you name...and I barely know that." He sighed. "Neji…" Neji turned to him. His cheeks were a faint red. "What did your mom do to you when you were younger that makes you and your father so angry? I mean, I think I know…but…I don't want to think that way. I want to be sure."

Neji looked at the ceiling for a while. Then back at Gaara.

"She tried to kill me." He said bluntly. Gaara and Hinata gasped.

"Wait- what?"

"When I was younger, she tried to kill me. It was a little after we were told Hinata was getting sent away. My mother worshipped Hinata's family, and wanted to be just like them. So, since they were getting rid of her, she wanted to get rid of me. She didn't want to send me away, she wanted to kill me. She always wanted what they had. Their lives had to be exactly the same. No children, no morals." He nodded. "But that's just what I think, and I'm always right."

"How did she try to kill you?" Gaara asked softly. His head started to hurt.

"She tried to drown me. I was taking a bath, she offered to wash my back, and she tried to kill me. My father was looking for me, so she brought my head out from underneath the water. I tried to tell him what happened, and she just told him I slipped and panicked. He believed her, of course. But…whose kid would make that up? Well, why would I?" He asked. "Deep down, my father knows it's true. He just can't admit it about the woman he loves so much. After that day, I resented my mother, avoiding her at all costs. I'd always be with Mary, because my father was always busy. She knew that I wasn't lying, and kept me away from my mother. As I got older, I tried to let that get past me. I don't think about it as much, but it's always something I have against her. My mother tried to kill me." He hiccupped and laid back down on the couch." Gaara's mouth hung open in surprise, so did Hinata's.

"Wow…is that why you're so messed up?" Gaara mumbled.

"That's really sad. It happened because of…me." She said softly. Gaara shook his head.

"It's not you, his mother is just crazy." He said. "While we're on the subject of mothers, why don't you like Sasuke's mom?"

"She likes me. She's came on to me so many times, it's really annoying. She's old…" He shook.

"How has she come on to you?"

"When I spent the night at Sasuke's house one day, I went downstairs to grab some junk food for us. She was in the kitchen with a robe on. I ignored it and went about my way. When I saw her again, the robe was slightly off her shoulders. It almost showed her breast…I bet they were saggy." He frowned, shaking his head. "Sasuke's mother and father don't have sex, because they don't want another homosexual sadist like Sasuke." Neji laughed so loud, it shocked the two.

"Does Sasuke know these things?"

"No. It's not that important to tell."

"But she could start going for his other friends…"

"What other friends?" Neji shrugged. "I'm all Sasuke has, and I'm okay with that. He needs someone to talk to, so I'm like his big brother. Onetime, he called me 'onii-chan'. He did when we were younger, and that was it. But I believe if given the chance, he'd do it again." Neji began to yawn. "I don't feel right…" He said lightly. "I've said too much…haven't I?"

"You've said just enough. Just lay down and get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." Gaara stood up, pulling the blanket farther over Neji. Neji lay on the pillow and looked at the two.

"Goodnight." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I've learned some things tonight…" Gaara sighed, sitting back next to Hinata.

"So did I…" She said softly.

"I learned that the person you thought was your best friend only considers your other best friend to be his best friend." Gaara said. "That's not even the worse part, though. Neji has so many reasons to be fucked up in the head. I just thought he was heartless for no reason. It just baffles me that he has to be drunk to reveal how he feels." He looked at Hinata. She was still staring at Neji.

"If I could see my parents again, I would tell them what they've done. They've not only ruined me, but Neji in the process." She sighed.

"Well…his mother kind of did that…"

"She just ruined him more; he said he was torn when he got the news of me being given away. They did this…" She touched her hair. Gaara patted her head.

"At least you two are reunited. You both can talk and…reminisce."

"When Neji comes to his senses, he won't know anything of what happened. I'm a slave…he doesn't want to be around me."

"But Neji has a heart. I'm sure if you ask, he'll agree." He nodded. Hinata nodded along with him.

"…okay…" She looked at Gaara. "I'm going to take a bath, Master Gaara." She gave a faint smile. Gaara nodded and waved her off. He looked back at Neji. He knew that what Hinata said about him coming back to his senses was right. He just hoped he wouldn't take this night to heart. He had hard enough problems talking, but to know that people got him drunk just to do would piss him off. He might even break all contact with Gaara.

Gaara shivered. Neji was the only one he could complain to, now that he thought about it. When he thought harder, he realized that everyone complained to Neji, told about their problems, probably putting more on his conscious when he had so much. He felt sick, and selfish.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to Neji. Neji stirred in his sleep. "You're so fucked up…" He chuckled, getting off of the coffee table and heading upstairs. He entered his room and kicked off his shoes, heading for his bed. He didn't fight the sleep that came upon him.

* * *

><p>Neji shot up and looked around. It was Gaara's house, he established that. Neji touched his aching head and growled deeply. He stood up and found his shoes and other belongings, and headed for the door. It was dark out, and he pulled out his phone and checked the time.<p>

5:42.

He shrugged, he wasn't even sure why he was going home and not staying. He didn't really like waking up in places he wasn't aware of. It's happened one too many times. Neji stopped and took out his phone. He dialed his house, and it was quickly answered.

"Hello?" A soft voice said.

"Bring a around car to pick me up. I'm close to Gaara's." He didn't bother asking who it was. He knew it wasn't his mother.

"Neji…okay…" Tenten's voice answered.

"Why did you answer the phone?" He asked. It got quiet for a minute.

"I was up…your father told me to wait up for if you called." She said. "I'll go tell them to get a car; do you want me to stay on the line until they get there?" She asked.

"No, go to bed." He said, looking into the darkness & hanging up. Neji sighed as he waited, staring at the moon. "Why is my head aching?" He looked around at houses. "Didn't this have something to do with Hinata?" He blurted. He stared at the moon to remember.

_Hinata…and Gaara are getting married? Is that what he told me? If so, why did he not just call me on the phone, you can't be too proud to marry a slave, and why would I be over there sleep?_ He sighed. _Of course they wouldn't tell me that. Noble sons marrying slaves is frowned upon, no matter what title you give them. But knowing Gaar: extremely nice Gaara, he'd probably break those rules._ _But we're still in school, why would he make that decision? Break is over next week, and if he was to get married…No, Gaara isn't getting married. _Neji froze. _Shit…I feel bad…_

He quickly doubled over and puked. It seemed endless until it ended.

"FUCK!" He shouted, coughing through the disgusting taste. He stumbled away from the puddle and farther to the edge of the sideway. He saw headlights that blinded him, and stepped back. He held his stomach and looked at the limo pulling up. The door was opened for him, but the driver did get out. He rose and eyebrow and slowly got into the car.

"Hello, Neji…" Tenten greeted him with a big smile. He sat across from her and frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" He asked.

"You didn't sound well on the phone, so I decided to make sure you didn't pass out in the back." She smiled sincerely and closed the door. "Good thing I came, I see you made a little mess over there."

"The driver could've helped me. This isn't even your job." He said.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." She said. Neji looked out of the window.

"I feel like shit…" He mumbled.

"Really? Why?" She was surprised he even shared that. He shrugged. "Did you…fall and hit your head?" She asked. He shrugged again. "…Drink?" She asked. Neji looked at her.

"Stop." He said.

"I'm trying to help." She defended.

"No, you're being annoying." He said louder. "I don't even know why you came." He stared her down. She didn't seem fazed, she seemed tired. "You look a mess, I told you to go to sleep."

"Why are you acting this way…remember Sunday? I made you feel good…" She headed for his belt buckled. He just stared at her, his head hazy. He nearly let her continue before he felt something coming up. He shot for the door, opening it despite the moving car, and puked all over the street while the limo was still going. Tenten held his waist in fear that he'd fall out.

"Let me go!" He got back up and knocked on the glass window. "Take me to the Uchiha's household." He shouted. "I can't be in the same house with you! Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Neji! Why are you doing this?" Tenten asked softly. Neji gave her a crooked look.

"I am not with you; I am none of your concern, why do you care?"

"Because! I want to know where my baby's father is going to be!" She shouted. Neji slowly turned to her. His head started spinning more. He opened the door and puked again.


	11. New Beginnings

**Authors Note**: It's late & we're tired; sorry for any errors.

**Recap**: "Because! I want to know where my baby's father is going to be!" She shouted. Neji slowly turned to her. His head started spinning more. He opened the door and puked again.

* * *

><p>After the ordeal with Neji, Gaara had to think of what to do with Hinata. Should he give her up to the Hyuga Nobles as a token to unite the two noble families, keep her for himself; but not as a slave, or just let things play out without thinking of the consequences? He supposed giving her back would bring a uniting of families, but Gaara had no intention of having someone in a different country become a ally so quick. It was true; Gaara's father would be switching to Saudi Arabia to become the ambassador for the Hokages there. Since his father needed to set a foundation, before he had connections in different places it would be wise not to have outside influences, so he wouldn't lose the trust of his new countrymen. Gaara had yet to tell Sasuke or Neji of the move, and everything was worse than before. He learned about Neji's messed up past, and Sasuke hadn't learned how not to abuse his power over his subjects; especially a blond with blue eyes. He had a lot to think about and such; this being his junior year in High School didn't make things better either. To think this time next month he and his family will be in Saudi Arabia. He sighed, got up, and decided it would be better to tell Sasuke now, he would wait for a more convenient time before telling Neji.<p>

Gaara had been in the limousine for about 10 minutes before they pulled in from of Sasuke's mansion. He quickly got out and walked up to Sasuke's door, knocking forcefully with the bronze handle. Immediately the door opens revealing a man in his late 40's maybe early 50's. He knows Gaara and instructs him that Sasuke is in his chambers. As Gaara approaches the room he starts to hear what sounds like screams, and before he realizes it, he is in front of the door now and hesitates to open it, not knowing what he'll find. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door, relief instantly takes over Gaara as he sees where the screams were admitted from, the television across the room. His muscle's relax and then looks toward Sasuke to see him staring at him.

"Hey," Gaara said in a monotoned voice.

"Hi..." Sasuke replied indifferently, staring at Gaara with a suspicious look.

"I must speak with you about my family." He then proceeded to walk closer to Sasuke sitting down in an arm chair next to his bed.

"About what?"

"We are moving, to Suna, father has gotten a position he can't turn down. We are moving in a month or so."

He then sighed knowing this would be a long path he would have to take alone, being an outsider.

Neji; however he wasn't as close to Gaara. They were raised together as a stratgic move to make sure when they grew up there wouldn't be any complication and their families would stay united.

"I still haven't told Neji, either."

"Well, this is certainly unpleasant to hear, you will be dearly missed." Sasuke was formal with his condolences, as Gaara had expected him to be.

"When are you planning on telling Neji?"

"I honestly haven't given it much thought, but soon, maybe later tonight."

"He'll want to know, and it will be better to tell him before he hears from someone else."

"Yeah I know, I just...I don't know."

"I understand. Just get it over with though, the sooner the better."

"Ye-"

At that moment Naruto walked in, carrying a tray of refreshments. You could hear the clatter of the glasses rubbing together as he shakily made his way over to Sasuke and Gaara, staring down the whole time. He seemed to have shrunk since the last time Gaara had seen him at the auction, most slaves do shrink, but the way he looked was sickly.

He also had bandages along his wrist and arms which looked stained with blood. His cloths seemed to be in a worse condition. There looked to be whip marks along his shirt and patches in his pants that were two sizes too big.

"He-he-here you are master."

"Thank you." Sasuke said, which shocked Gaara. Apparently it showed on his face because he then glared at Naruto. Gaara had a pit in his stomach now; he probably just got Naruto in trouble. In time however; he would get over it.

Naruto seemed to shrink even more under that glare as he shook violently now, he then scurried out of the room bowing toward the two.

Gaara didn't know where the sympathy had come from or what made the words come out of his mouth but he couldn't stop them as they exited his mouth, "Don't punish him."

Sasuke looked at him unbelievably but didn't say anything more. They sat there watching the television and drinking some of the refreshments Naruto brought in, and talked about little things. Eventually it was time for Gaara to go, as he walked out the door Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'll beat myself up for this later, but I'll miss you and don't forget about us here, okay?"

"Okay..." With that they departed and Gaara drove off.

He made it back home and slumped on his bed, feeling exhausted. Never in his life had him and Sasuke had such an affectionate moment, it was brief, but nice.

Gaara sighed, seeming to have been doing that more often lately. His door soon opened completely and shut, Hinata standing in front of the doors.

"Master, your father has instructed me to tell you the moving date has been moved up, it will be at the end of the week." Hinata's stuttering had almost went away fully after the conversation with Neji had happened.

Gaara seemed unfazed by the news, it just meant the movers would have to pack his bags sooner, then he thought, he would have to tell Neji. He sat up, looked at Hinata, before telling her to be in his room with nothing on upon his return. With that he strolled out of the room and headed for his motorcycle, he didn't quite feel like being in a limo. As he zoomed past cars he made it to Neji's home within minutes. He approached the front door and was about to knock when Nej stepped out.

"Oh, hi Gaara."

"Hey,"

"What brings you by?"

Gaara took a deep breath, he didn't know why this was such a big deal. Maybe it was the things he had just discovered about Neji, or the fact he was taking Hinata away from Neji just like what had happened to him long ago.

"I'm moving to Suna."

Neji just stared off into space for a moment, and it seemed he wasn't coming out, but instantly he straightened up, looked at Gaara and said okay.

"Keep her safe." It wasn't a question, but a statement that Neji wanted Gaara to uphold.

Gaara let a smile grace his lips for a brief second and nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"The dates have been moved up, so at the end of this week."

"Is it possible for me to come see her before you depart?"

"Yes, we leave Friday morning at 7am."

"Right before the start of the second semester." Neji mumbled. Gaara heard it however and nodded, this was the end of their little trio.

"Take care, Gaara."

"I'll be sure to."

With that Gaara left and went back home to find a human lump on his bed. He smiled, him and Hinata were finally going to have sex. As he approached the bed, he yanked back the covers to find a naked Hinata, this should have turned him on if it wasn't for the light snore that left her lips.

UGH! She was sleep, Gaara thought. He shook his head, but decided not to wake her. He softly pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the lips. He guess he would start packing.

It hadn't been a very eventful week, but Gaara did have the moment he was lusting for. It was on his balcony, in his bedroom, bathroom, and even in the closet. Hinata after the fisrt time, seemed to have been learning a few things from her learning. It was totally out of her character, but Gaara didn't complain.

As moving day came, Gaara and the rest of his family, workers, and slaves boarded the plane. He had given Hinata special permission to talk to Neji before they left.

Neji stood a few meter away from the other people who were saying goodbye to the Sabuka family. Kankuro was hugging a girl with read hair, who had a flute sticking out her hair. Temari was crying into Shikamaru's shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly, and Gaara had already said goodbye to those who mattered to him. Hinata walked over to Neji and hugged him.

"Seems like we are splitting up once again, huh?" Hinata said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Seems that way...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too... Onii-chan" Neji tensed in the hug, but relaxed when Hinata's words sunk in.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"We'll be in touch right? Gaara seems so considerate, he wouldn't keep us from communicating would he?"

"No, Hinata, he wouldn't. He's actually quite decent." At his statement everyone started to gather on the plane.

"Bye." Hinata said as she walked toward it. Neji felt hollow as he watched his old-bestfriend walk away. Hinata boarded and sat next to Gaara who was staring out the window

Gaara had watched everyones encounter, and felt extremely lonely, never would he mention it, but it was still there. He would have to learn new customs, be a different person, and most importantly he would have to isolate himself from everyone once again; it was his defense-machanism

He then sighed knowing this would be a long path he would have to take alone, being an outsider, just like all those years ago.


	12. Downhill Landing

**Authors Note**: If there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry, I was being a lazy bum and didn't read over it.

**Recap**: He then sighed knowing this would be a long path he would have to take alone, being an outsider, just like all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Neji sat at his desk with his head down. He didn't feel well, and it was nearly time to go home. He didn't want to go back. Tenten was having cravings, and it disgusted him. He didn't tell his father about it, and had to make her shut up, but she had rules about that. He had to sleep with her at night, be there for her every need, feed her cravings. He didn't know why he was trying so hard, but yet again, he did. His father still had resentment about the Hane situation, it was unlikely for him to be that way. Neji's mother returned home, rejuvanated as ever, and yet he still didn't want to be around her. School was where he could escape his problems, and he planned to stay for afterschool studies. He subtely banged his head on the desk.<p>

"Mr. Hyuga, I understand you enjoyed the break so much, you wish it back, but you have to pay attention here." The teacher joked. The teachers always "joked" with the noble sons. They knew they could have them removed. The noble sons never had thoughts like that, though. The last thing they thought about was having teachers removed. They mostly thought about themselves. Sasuke, the most. Gaara second. Lastly, Neji. Neji sat up slowly, the class turning away as he looked around. He stretched his arms up.

"Neji..." Sasuke whispered next to him. Neji rested his hand on his hand.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You've been absent. How do you feel about Gaara leaving?" Sasuke asked. Neji opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"It's a little sad losing him." Neji chose his words carefully. "So sudden, also."

"It's back to just us," Sasuke shrugged. "it's always been you and I." He turned back around. Neji watched the dark haired boy for a while, pondering on his words. It has been them for as long as he can remember. Losing Gaara would be...a slight dent on things, but not as much as it could be.

Neji watched the board, then the bell rung. He remained in his seat and looked out of the window.

"Neji, are you coming?" Sasuke asked, gathering his things. Neji shook his head.

"I'm going to stay afterschool for studies..." He drifted, thinking to himself. Sasuke put his bag over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Maybe you can tell me what's been going on and stop being so secretive." Sasuke frowned, very serious. It was obvious that he didn't like it.

"I wouldn't want to depress you." Neji smiled at his friend.

"It wouldn't feel right if I tell you all my problems, which I do, and you keep all yours bottled up. Like all of the time." Sasuke sat on his assigned desk and looked at Neji.

"Where should I start?" Neji sighed and shrugged, closing his eyes. "It's not really something I'd like to share." He realized.

"I'm not going to force you...but..." He stopped and looked out of the window too. "I don't want you doing something drastic."

"Like...?" Neji asked.

"You're human, I know you feel...you could do something crazy, like committing suicide." Sasuke breathed out. Neji chuckled at his response. "It's not funny. I remember the day you-" Sasuke stopped and looked at his friend who had stiffened. "Well..." He sighed. "Do you want me to stay with you? I wont mind." He said apologetically.

"You may leave. I just need to be alone. Clear my mind." He stood up, grabbing his bag and stuffing his things inside. "Don't worry about me. You have your own stuff to worry about." Neji smiled, walking past his friend and out of the classroom. He walked down the hall and out of the school to make it to the library in the other building.

True, there were other places he could've gone to avoid going home, but he didn't feel like thinking. The first good place that popped in his head was what he'd stick to. The library wasn't empty, but it was only 3 more students there. Two girls, one boy. A girl and a boy sat together and giggled, hugged up. Then the other girl sat alone, intently reading a book. Neji recognized the girl. Ino, one of the junior nurses for Sasuke. Neji was very familiar with her. He resisted the urge to sit in front of her and pesture, and sat at his own table and put his things down. He looked out of the big window for a few seconds, then laid his head down.

A soft sound was made at the ground near him, and he looked up to see Ino sitting in front of him. She had her hands under her chin and smiled at him. Neji stared at her.

"Hyuga. The library...I've never seen you here. You come intimidate all the books?" She joked. Neji gave a small smirk.

"You're exactly right." He said, completely sitting up and looking at the blonde.

"You look tired. Haven't been getting rest?" She asked seriously, her nurse instincts kicking in. Neji sighed and rested his head in his palm.

"I'm a raging insomniac," He said. "help me." He held back a smirk.

"You're joking, but I could probably help you." She said. "I've never actually dealt with an insomniac before, but I know what to do in case of it."

"What if I'm not an insomniac? What if I just avoid sleeping because I have nightmares?" He asked.

"Then maybe you need someone to talk to. I wont say a therapist, because that's all they are; someone to talk to. Do you need someone to talk to?"

"Yes. I need someone to ask whats wrong so I can continue to tell them not to worry about it. Those are always the best conversations." He chuckled.

"Seriously, Neji. If you need something to get off of your chest, I can be the one to tell it to." Ino gave a serious look. Neji sighed and put his head back down, he'd been hearing that too much.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Ino stayed silent and looked at him.

"Neji, from the conversation we've had, I've diagnosed you with depression." She said sadly. "Talk to me please." She pleaded. Neji didn't do anything...he took the diagnosis and remained quiet. There were so many possibilities as to how he could be.

"So, how's working for Sasuke?" He looked up at her, his chin resting on the desk.

"...Neji, what are you doing?" She sighed.

"You told me to talk to you." He said.

"You know what I meant, what's wrong-" She was interrupted by Neji's cell phone. Neji looked at it, and a look of discomfort and disgust came over his face all at the same time. He stared at the phone for a long time until the vibrating stopped. In an instant the phone lit back up, and his eyes got wider. Ino watched irritably, and finally snatched his phone from his hand, answering it.

"Hello?" She said.

"...Who is this?" A soft voice asked.

"Ino Yamanaka, who is this?" She asked.

"Why do you have Nejis phone? I need to speak to him." The soft voice got irritated.

"Neji seemed bothered by this call, are you pestering him?" Ino got serious. The girl hung up. Ino closed the phone and handed it back to Neji. He stared at the phone for a minute, then it blazed again. His fathers name popped up. He sighed and answered it.

"Father?"

"Neji, who is Ino?" The soft voice asked. Neji slammed the cell phone and look at Ino.

"Neji, who is that? Is she bothering you?" Ino asked. Neji shook his head and looked back out of the window. He knew the consequences of bad treatment of Tenten.

"I should...go home now." He forced out, standing up.

"I'll walk you." She got up also. Neji didn't oppose, he walked out of the school with the blonde and on course to his ride. "You know, Neji...I'm going to get you to talk to me about important stuff one of these days." She said. Neji nodded.

"Want to know something?" He said after a long while. Ino looked up at him and nodded. "The girl who called...I got her...pregnant." He sounded sick to his stomach. Ino's eyes got bigger.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"My gardener. She was originally my slave...but I didn't really need her as one, so I gave her a job. I didn't know she'd end up as a pshycotic...bitch." He said with venom dripping from his voice. "I'm not mad at her, though. It's my own damn fault." His footsteps got heavier.

Neji really didn't know why he decided to tell Ino and no one else, and he didn't feel releived at all. It only made him more angry. He walked to the end of the street where his car waited for him. He opened the door for Ino, and then he got in.

"Neji...pregnant. I don't...I can't comprehend." She shook her head.

"Well, comprehend it. It's true. It's...sickening. I don't even remember how it got to this." He said. The reality of everything was shutting in on him, and he felt a strong depression come over him. His face changed and his body slumped.

He was letting emotions get to him and for the first time he was truly sad.

* * *

><p>Neji walked into his home and looked around. Tenten was sitting on the stair, waiting. He watched her walk to him.<p>

"Neji, where have you been?" She sounded worried and irritated. He didn't answer, instead he just watched her. "I needed you...I was scared." She hugged onto him. Neji shook a little. The hug made him feel worse than before.

"Oh, Neji, you're back!" His father greeted him with a smile. He gave an awkward look to Tenten, but looked back at his son. "Come to my office, I have some news to tell you!" He said excitedly. Neji shook Tenten off and followed his father to the office. Tenten followed behind.

"Um...alone." Neji's father said when they made it to the door. Tenten stood outside the door. His father closed it and shook his head. "Sit down, Son!" He smiled. Neji sat down, taking his bag off. "Well, I have some great news. Today, I signed the greatest business deal! It'll bring ample money into the household, we'll be thrice as rich!" He threw his arms in the air. "This deal also requires your mother and I to travel around the world, which she can explain to you later because I still don't have the gist of it. So, you'll be the man of the house until we get back!" He said.

"Wait, why can't you take me with you?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I knew you'd ask that! You have studies to tend to, Neji. We can't make you drop them!" His father was still smiling.

"You can! All I'm going to do is be a nobleman when I get older, and that doesn't require an education at all!" Neji shouted.

"Calm down, Son." He said.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You can't just leave me here!" He stood up. "What kind of parents do that?"

"It's not like you're here alone, you have Maria! Hell, you've got someone your age; Tenten!" He said. "And it seems like she's taken a liking to you." He chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Neji shouted. Now, his father began to worry.

"Neji...calm down...is something wrong?" He asked, sitting up in his seat. Neji didn't answer. Before he felt tears swell up in his eyes, he left the office.

"You can go stay with a relative! A friend?" His father shouted after him. Neji ignored it as he ran up the stairs and slammed his room door behind him.

The tears felt like rock salt in his eyes since he hadn't cried in a **very** long time. He felt himself letting go, he hit his wall, basically lost all control. He eventually slid down into a corner and balled up, crying everything away. For some reason, it wasn't enough. He didn't give it his all, he wanted his crying to be subtle because he didn't want people to think he was doing what he was actually doing. He laid down and continued to cry, it was what he needed most at that time.

Still, he was suffering.


	13. A Changing Wave Into Raging Waters

**Author's Note:** Sorry for any grammatical errors, I am the beta reader for the story, but I'm being lazy. Enjoy.

**Recap:** Still, he was suffering.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with Neji he just hoped he would get through it, alive at that.<p>

Sasuke took a deep breath and walked into his room, leaving all thoughts about Neji behind. As he entered the smell of Cinnamon and Lemon attacked his nostrils. He loved the smell; it had to be his favorite ever since he was little. He continued farther, found his room had been cleaned, and Naruto perched on a latter trying to change a light that was busted. He seemed to be struggling, but kept on trying, getting on his tippy toes as a last effort. Sasuke then coughed making his presence known.

Naruto stopped what he was doing, and started to shake a little without even turning around to see who it was. Sasuke, the way he looked, his voice, and just his presence made Naruto quiver wherever he was or whatever he was doing. Naruto looked down and faced toward Sasuke and started to speak.

"Hello Master, welcome home, is there anything I can do for you?" It sounded robotic, rehearsed one too many times and it was. Sasuke had made sure to install this in Naruto's brain.

"No, I'm fine, Continue with what you were doing."

Now Naruto couldn't give up on changing the light because Sasuke would see it as an unfinished job, so he continued to try and change the light, failing miserably. The shaking wasn't help either.

Sasuke then walked passed Naruto and was headed for the bathroom when he saw Naruto slip, and close his eyes, probably preparing for the pain that was to come from making contact with the floor, but it never came. Sasuke had quickly ran toward Naruto and caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto kept his eyes closed still preparing for the fall only to realize Sasuke had caught him. His eyes opened in alarm fearing he would be punished although Sasuke saved him. When he looked at Sasuke he saw no anger, no emotion at all. Sasuke laid Naruto on the floor and continued on his way to the bathroom.

**Sasuke POV**

What was that? What compelled me to save him? Was it the look of pain on his face before he even hit the ground? And the fear in his eyes when he looked at me, I use to have that look when father would punish me, that fear. Have I become my father; the one person who I despise more than anyone else.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke was having inner turmoil. He didn't want to be anything like his father, and in the process of avoiding just that, he had become the man. He sighed inside the bathroom, things would have to change. He collected himself, splashed water on his face and walked back into his room. He looked in the general direction of Naruto and found him picking up shards of glass with blood stained hands. Naruto probably was doing it in a rush, so Sasuke wouldn't find out. Naruto eyes widen to Saucers as he saw Sasuke walk out the bathroom and continued to move even quicker. Sasuke then went and pressed a button and instantly a maid walked in with a broom and dustpan, and started to clean up the mess. Sasuke walked over to Naruto, grabbed his wrist, and lead him into the bathroom.

Naruto shaking by this point was out of control, it seemed he was having a seizure. The last time he was in this room, Sasuke had put some type of toxin in the air and Naruto could barely breathe. He had to stick his head in the toilet just to escape the mist that was in the air.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto to keep him stable and carried him over to the toilet, telling him to sit. He then scurried around the bathroom picking up various objects such as; tweezers, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a soothing ointment. He then went back to Naruto and knelled in front of him. Sasuke picked up the tweezers and grabbed Naruto's hand, but the shaking was too strong he could operate with them.

"Calm down." His voice was icy but he needed Naruto to relax.

"Y-y-y- Yes Master." It took a moment for Naruto to relax and realize he wasn't going to be punished, and once he did the shaking became a light trembling.

Sasuke quickly went to work with the tweezers; picking out glass, cleaning the wounds , applying ointment, and lastly bandaging the wounds.

Knowing that Naruto's wounds were probably throbbing, Sasuke walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a pain reliever, and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto was hesitant to take the pill. It wasn't blue like the one that made him erect, or the opal color of ecstasy that Sasuke had given him for punishment. Sasuke seeing the hesitation started to speak.

"It's a pain reliever, to ease the pain in your hands." He proceeded to hand Naruto the pill and walked out of the bathroom expecting Naruto to follow.

Naruto quickly swallowed the pill and trailed after Sasuke into the bedroom. When he entered a maid was already cleaning up the mess that he had made.

"Naruto. Come here." Sasuke tone was neutral as he spoke, but Naruto had started to shake again at the command.

"Yes master?"

"I want you to go downstairs and tell Teuchi to prepare dinner for me and a guest."

Naruto nodded and exited the room. On his way he ran into a few servants that the Uchiha's had let become actually citizen after their slave services were no longer needed. Most of them banded together and rented out various rooms throughout the mansion. Naruto rounded the corner and could smell the food. Then he heard a crash, turned around, and found that a girl had broken a vase that stood in the hallway. She seemed to be 12 or 13, and Naruto was instantly disgusted by anyone that had bought her for their "needs". He could see the fear in her eyes as she scrambled to pick up the shards of glass. It reminded him of the events that just transpired in Sasuke's room.

Naruto didn't know what moved him to it, but he ran over to the girl and started to help. Soon they heard footsteps coming toward them and hurried their cleaning. The girl stood up along with Naruto and they ran down the hall, they soon split at an intersection, one leading to the garden and another toward the kitchen. Naruto having to find Teuchi took the latter choice and headed to the kitchen, but as he turned the corner he ran into someone. With a thud he and the shards in his hand went tumbling to the ground.

As Naruto looked up he came into contact with the most frightening looking man his eyes had set on. He contained an air of dominance and immediately Naruto knew who he was. The blackish blue hair, the position of his face, and those onyx eyes that looked identical to Sasuke himself, but were more cold, less merciful. He hadn't met the man personally but many slaves had been told by their owners to avoid him. He had been said not to be a man, but a demon from the pits of hell. He had a reputation that came with his name that would make even the strongest men quiver.

So who was this man Naruto had just crossed paths with?

None other than the infamous Fugaku Uchiha.


	14. Living Skeptic

**Author's Note:** This is probably really short because I had writers block on this chapter, but ALL will fall together in the end. Also, I've lazily not read over it, so sorry about any grammatical errors.

**Recap:** So who was this man Naruto had just crossed paths with? None other than the infamous Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Neji was never one to run away from his problems. He believed that facing them face on would resolve them, so his final decision was to stay home and watch over the house. He finally got an explanation from his mother as to why his father and her would be traveling the world.<p>

_ "Business, sweety. Also, pleasure. Your father and I never really get out since we have responsibilities: like the noble title, and a child, but your father recieved an offer that I couldn't refuse. Traveling the world and still doing what he does, it's perfect. The traveling part comes in because we are viewing different businesses in his line of work. Whichever we like the best is where we'll take the job, and we'll live there. But when we decided, we'll move you out with us to live in our new home. Everything will be the same, so don't worry too much about it, m'kay?" _

Neji thought too much on the fact that she said, "An offer that I couldn't refuse." It wasn't strange for noble wives to make decisions, but his mother never made smart decisions for the family. The one she made resulted in a death of Neji's unborn sibling. It was going to be a girl, and Neji always wanted a little sister. He wanted someone to protect so his feeling of "just being alive without a purpose" would fade away.

He stood by the window, watching Tenten tend to the garden. Her presence had made Neji sick, but he couldn't completely blame her. He took responsibilites for his actions, and it's not like he tried to stop her. He made her the way she was at the moment; pregnant. Neji looked away from the window and went to his bed. He didn't know what to do next, he hadn't really watched over the home. There were grownups there, he didn't feel the need to have to do it. But it was a big deal about not trusting the help in the noble homes.

Going to live with Sasuke was still on his mind. He was tempted to pack his bag and leave, go get away from problems, but maybe that wouldn't be the best thing to do. Tenten still had him on a chokehold: leave her, she'd tell the family. That would put them in negative spotlight. Despite how much he acted like he didn't care about the subtleness of the home with the public, he would hate for them to go down with a scandal because of him.

"Master Hyuga," A voice said outside of his door, followed by a soft knock. It was Mary, he couldn't not know that.

"Come in..." He said, sounding as tired as ever. The door opened and she entered, closing the door behind her. She gave a sweet smile of pity.

"Don't do that." He said sternly. She laughed.

"Oh, Master Hyuga...I've been with you for 18 years...you don't scare me." She shook her head, approaching him and sitting on his bed next to him. Neji sighed and leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder. She brought her arm back and rubbed his hair. "You haven't been this affectionate since you were just a little baby." She said softly. Neji didn't reply. "Is there something you would want to talk about? I've never seen you this way." She continued to rub his hair. Neji closed his eyes. He knew he could share anything with her.

"Life just isn't as smooth as it once was..." He repeated an old saying his grandpa told him when he was a child. She nodded in agreement.

"Any particular reason?" She asked. He huffed.

"I got Tenten pregnant." He blurted. She stayed the same, peaceful, and still rubbing his hair.

"That would make a bumpy road..." She agreed with his previous statement. "But she seemed normal to me. No sicknesses in the morning as far as I've heard. I would know because we have to share a bathroom, and it's close to the rooms we stay in. Mines is right next door to it, and I didn't hear any signs." She said. Neji opened his eyes and looked at his bedroom door. "With pregnancy comes sickness, she seems perfectly fine to me."

"...Why would she lie..." Neji said, not taking what Mary said into consideration. He wanted to believe that Tenten wasn't pregnant, but before the whole redevous they had, she was a normal person. Why would she just lie all of a sudden?

"Why wouldn't she lie?" Mary asked. "This is a noble family. One noble member slips up once, then you take that opporutunity, and pregnancy is the biggest thing. You could be forced into marriage, and then the girl has a position in the family." She explained it as simple logic. "When I first got a position to work for you father's father, I thought about doing the same thing. It's no fun being a slave, then I was made the nurse, and it was a bit better. But you have to understand, slaves aren't all stupid. Some, like Tenten, are very smart."

Neji remained quiet. He couldn't imagine Mary doing that.

There was a loud knock at his bedroom door, rather rude. He sat up straight.

"What?" He replied as rudely as the knock.

"Neji, I need to speak to you." Tenten's voice called.

"She calls you Neji? Is she not aware that she is still a worker?" Mary asked.

"She's pregnant with my child." He said simply, getting up and leaving the room. Tenten didn't speak, she just made her way to the stairs. He knew he was expected to follow, so he did. He followed her all the way into the living area, where she sat on a couch. When he entered, she patted a coushin next to her. He sat in another chair and looked at her blankly. She cleared her throat.

"Neji...you were speaking about me, weren't you?" She asked.

"No." He replied shortly, with a bored tone.

"Yes, I heard you," She replied. He didn't speak, he didn't feel the need to. "Neji..._our_ baby; are we going to let it grow up with us hating eachother? Do we want it to grow up around that atmosphere? You know that really affects a child..." She said. Neji felt extrememly sick. She went on without him answering. "I have a proposal, something I think we're both capable of handling. Neji...I think we should get married." She let out a sigh of relief with a small smile.

Neji got dizzy.

_You can't say no, do you know what she can do to this home? _His thoughts shouted. She stared at him with concern.

"Neji, are you okay?" She asked, getting up and walking to the seat he was in. She knealt down and touched his knee. He stood up upon her touch and walked away from the seat. "Neji! I need an answer!" She shouted. Neji left the living area and walked to his room. Mary was gone when he got back. He closed his door and sat back on his bed. He head was spinning.

_Leave. _His thoughts said simply. Neji searched around his room for his phone, he had to leave. He got up when he spotted it lying on his dresser. He grasped it and stared at it for a while, then he flipped it open. He wasn't sure if her number had changed, but he had to take the chance. He pressed the call button when the light was glowing over her name. It rung for a while before he finally got an answer.

"Hello..." The voice answered, and he felt relief through his body.

"_Ino_, I need a favor..."


	15. Instinct of Survival

**Author Note:** So much crap going on. School is almost over though. -Ilovetenten

**Recap:** So who was this man Naruto had just crossed paths with? None other than the infamous Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

><p>The first instinct that came over Naruto was to run. If his shaking body wasn't proof enough that he had to escape before he was severely punished, then he had a poor chance of survival in this cruel world.<p>

Although all his senses screamed for him to retreat and flee, the young blond stayed, and stared up at the fierce looking Fugaku. The man was wearing a black suite with a white tie and undershirt. He had on a pair of leather dress shoes and seemed as if he had just gotten off of work seeing as his tie had been undone. The thing that surprised Naruto was this man resembled his master stature, height, hair, facial features, but the most distinct were his eyes. Those onyx colored orbs often possessing the coldness he saw in Sasuke, but intensified. While looking into them Naruto became even more fearful of what the man could do. Lost in his personal nightmare he was suddenly aware of a hand being snaked around his neck in a vice grip. Quickly struggling to get away, Naruto was too late. The hand was completely around his neck and wasn't letting up. Immediately the blond panicked and started to scratch at the hand that held him captive but that only resulted in his body being slammed into the wall on, a blood curtailing as a loose nail pierced through his back. It wasn't for a moment of constant shaking that Naruto realized that Fugaku had started to speak.

"Who, do you belong too?" His voice was cold, it also held a mixture of anger and dissatisfaction; probably because he was forced to punish an improper slave that was owned by someone else.

Naruto, who barely could breath tried gasping for air, but to no avail. As he went from a shade of red to blue Fugaku let him go, he hit the ground with a solid thud, and a crack echoed through the empty corridor as the last of his weight fell crushing his arm in the process.

"AHHH!" Naruto couldn't contain his scream as it escaped through his lips. He quickly bit them to the point of drawing blood as he saw Fugaku approach him again. The man raised up his foot and came into contact with Naruto's now broken arm. Trying hard to stifle his screams only a few escaped as the torment and abuse continued.

"Who, do you belong to?" You could hear the anger clearly now, no other emotion but that as he kicked Naruto in the ribs this time, smirking as he heard a sharp gasp come from the blond at the sound of another bone cracking.

With the best of his ability he finally responded with a mumble of Sasuke's name.

"What?" Fugaku yelled, obviously getting tired of kicking the blond, and resorted to grabbing his hair and making him face the older male.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke" Naruto bellowed out as tears began to form in his eyes. Why? What had he done to deserve such a life? He was a good person, but is this the way good people were treated? Naruto took another intake of breath as a fist collide with his face, and his head hit the ground.

"I'd thought my son would have you properly trained by now, but it seems that he has been slacking off." Fugaku stepped closer to the young blond, and picked up his head, spitting in his face.

"To think such a low life as you has the audacity to break something from the Uchiha Estate, and it seems you are trying to cover it up? His inquisitive tone held no tone for answering. In his mind he had already worked out what had been done as he looked at the shards of glass that surrounded Naruto's body.

As he stared at the shards a sick idea came into his mind. Sasuke wasn't the only that was demented in the head, his torture techniques came from Fugaku himself.

"Pick up a shard of glass."

Naruto looked up as the command left Fugaku's mouth. He searched across the floor at a piece that seemed to look less edged and picked it up. Knowing that whatever he had to do was going to be painful, Naruto mentally prepared himself for the worst.

As Fugaku opened his mouth to speak Naruto cringed at the sadistic smile placed upon the mans face, making it look distorted.

"Take the glass, and..."

XXBack to SasukeXX

Sasuke sat on his bed waiting for Naruto to return with the food, but was getting impatient. When he was alone he often evaluated his life and the decision he had made, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment which is why he couldn't wait for the blond to return.

With the thought of the blond's return on his mind, Sasuke started to think about the way he had treated him. He only abused him so much due to the fact that it was instilled within him to be cruel to people below him; slaves being the lowest. The boy in actuality was quite cute with his innocent demeanor and his lack of knowledge about most things common to people; he guessed they didn't teach much to the auctioned. The physical appearance of Naruto wasn't bad either, that blond hair that stuck out like the sun, his once cerulean clear blue eyes that competed with the purest oceans, now a dull blue that seemed to look more gray everyday. His body was pretty fit, slender with no muscle, unattractive to some, but perfect for Sasuke. He smiled at the thought of Naruto withering underneath him.

Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a horrific scream. He urgently got up recognizing it as Naruto's and followed it through the corridors. It took a moment and a series of less audio screams ,but he eventually found the blond, but he wasn't alone; he was with Sasuke's worse nightmare, his father. Surprisingly enough that wasn't what made Sasuke stomach constrict, it was what Naruto was doing to himself that made the young Uchiha sick.

"Stop!" he yelled, to his father, and at Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take the glass and peel the skin off your arm." Fugaku said this as if the task was an ordinary activity.

Naruto eyes went wide at the request. Although he had prepared himself this was something he couldn't have imagined. He already had a crushed arm, and maybe two broken ribs. He wasn't given time to think this over as Fugaku forced him to sit up right and begin the procedure.

With shaky hands Naruto brought the shard to the skin of his unusable arm and with one quick swoosh, sliced a thin piece of skin of his arm. Blood quickly started to pour out of the wound and Naruto's scream ripped through the air. The pain, although numb because his arm was broken still was tremendous.

"Keep going."

Naruto bit his lip and continued to slice pieces of his flesh with the shard of glass, covering himself with blood. The stench itself made Naruto sick to his stomach, and he was forcing himself not to vomit. As he gagged and kept slicing the pain become less noticeable, everything seemed to mesh together as he looked at Fugaku, the smile still plastered on his face. Naruto was starting to develop a headache as he constantly spaced out. He hadn't even realized that he was screaming with every mark placed on his body. He didn't know how far he had zoned out until he heard his voice, his master.

"Stop!"

Naruto looked toward Sasuke and whispered his name yet no one heard. The last thing he saw was Fugaku walk up to Sasuke and punch him, but not without Sasuke retaliating and attacking his own father. He saw them both hit the ground, and then the darkness engulfed him once more. Maybe this was it, maybe death had finally come to take Naruto away from this hell. He obviously lacked the instinct to survive, so he would flee into the darkness and hope light never showed itself again.


	16. Excepting Fate

**Author's Note:** I didn't proofread, I'm being a lazy bum now. Exams are coming up and it's just stressful and whatnot. Sorry if it's not long enough, the next one's will be. Enjoy, the story is soon coming to an end. Also, this chapter is based on a song I've fallen in love with. It's called "Settle Down" by Kimbra, & I decided to incorporate it into the story. Feel free to listen to it. c:

**Recap:** "_Ino_, I need a favor..."

* * *

><p>Tenten watched out of the window of her room as Neji walked out of the house and to his ride. He held a big suitcase that he threw into the car, and he never looked back at the house. She watched as the car drove away from the curb and took him to a destination she didn't know about. She stepped away from the window, placing her hand softly on her stomach. She looked around her small dark room. The sun going down didn't help with the life in the room.<p>

_My child shouldn't come up in this environment. _She thought, leaving her room. She went down the hall and stopped in front of Neji's bedroom door. She grabbed the big knob and turned it, pushing the door opened and stepping in. She closed it behind her. There was an eerie feeling in it, like she knew she shouldn't be in there.

_This is how married life will be...sharing a bed. _She ran her hand over his satin sheets. His bed was a tad messy. She happily fixed it for him, smoothing out the sheets. She sat on the edge of the bed and laid back, smiling at the designs on the ceiling. They were hand crafted with mold. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach, smiling to herself. This child was the best thing that ever happened to her since she became a slave. No slave had a chance in life unless this happened, and eventhough she was told she was a gardener, she knew better. She was no fool, not even by a little. What she's seen in her days of being a slave really messed her up...she wouldn't let that happen to her...not at all.

She felt no guilt about what she was doing to Neji. Her mind was on her and only her. She was focused on higher statuses rather than other peoples feelings. Neji could've been any other man, to her. Her could've been an American and this situation would still work out this way. Bringing another human into it made her slightly guilty, but she knew being pregnant was the only way. Either they marry, and you have a high status, or they send you away, and you still get money...for the sake of their reputation.

There was a small soft spot in her heart for Neji, she wouldn't mind being with him; _settling down._ There seemed to be a mystery about him that she wanted to find out. It could be why he's so cold to her. Though she'd go through with the whole thing anyway, she didn't like the feeling of _hate_ towards her. Him leaving was a shocker, she needed him to be around, witness her with-childness, maybe he'll have a change of heart. She knew, from being by the office door when he spoke to his father, the day before they slept together, that his mother had an abortion. This baby could be a substitute.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed it was darker outside. A couple of stars spread across the sky. There was one big star...the kind of star people wished upon. The kind of star she'd wished on when she was told she'd be put on sale the next day. That's when she got bought by Neji, and her life had got a bit better. She got up, walking to the window, and sitting in the comfortable chair next to it.

"Star so light, and star so bright, first star I see tonight...keep him by my side." She said softly, smiling at the star. It didn't fail her the first time, maybe it'd work again.

"Gregory!" A voice outside the door said.

"Ma'am..." Gregory answered.

"Have you seen young Master Hyuga?" The voice asked. Tenten recognized the voice as Mary's.

"Yes ma'am, it slipped my mind, but he did tell me to tell you that he was going to a friends by the name of Ino...Yamanaka, I'm sure that's it." He said.

"Oh, thank you." She sound relieved. Tenten took her eyes away from the door.

_Ino Yamanaka...that's a girl. Why would Neji be going to another girls house? _She thought, looking back at the sky. She sighed and went back over to Neji's bed, pulling the sheets back, laying down. She pulled the covers close to her and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Tenten walked to the black car and got into the back. She buried her hands in her pockets and looked out of the window. The car pulled off of the curd and took her halfway across town to a nice sized house in a peaceful neighborhood. She looked at it for a while. The curtain to a top room opened, and a blonde looked out at the car sitting in front of her home. Then the black haired boy appeared next to her and looked at the car. They locked eyes, and the black haired boy dissapeared away from the window.<p>

"Drive." She said sternly. When they pulled away from the house, the black haired boy ran outside. It was too late. They were gone.

* * *

><p>Tenten sat on Neji's bed, rubbing his stomach. It only poked out a tiny bit, but it was enough for her. She didn't know, or think about, what would happen when Neji came back home...<em>if <em>Neji comes back home. That made her cringe though. He wasn't just going to abandon her, was he? He couldn't, she had his child. She had a way to make him come home, to do anything really. Her head was getting all dishoveled again.

"Don't stress over this..." She mumbled, her body really tired. She laid down and closed her eyes. Her mind cleared as she drifted into a sleep.

She reopened her eyes, and felt an intense pain in her stomach. She groaned and put her hand on it, feeling a wet, warm substance cover it. She sat up, looking down at the bloody mess. Her eyes got wider as she watched the blood flow from her stomach. She cried out for help, but her voice cracked. She panted and looked to her side to see a smiling Neji laying there, blood on his face. He looked up at her.

"I see you made a mess." He chuckled. She cried out for help again, but Neji sat up and covered her mouth. "Shhh..." He smirked, bringing the bloody knife from under the sheets. He put it back to her stomach slowly, dragging it across the bloody mess. He looked intruged by the disfigurement. "Poor baby..." He said to himself, slowly pushing the knife back into her stomach. She screamed into his hand, hurting her dry throat. Tear fell down the veins of his pale hands. He clenched his hand harder on her face, smiling at her. Her eyes locked with his. "Are you okay?" He asked. She closed her eyes tight, letting it be over. "Don't let it be over so soon..." He whispered in her ear. "I want you to stay with me."

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Neji's hand in the air, the blood dripping from the knife. He quickly brought his arm down, the knife aiming for her stomach.

"NO!" A terrified scream exited Tenten's mouth. Her eyes shot open, looking around the room. They locked on the figure in front of her, Neji. He stared at her with a slightly confused look. She panted, feeling her stomach, still terrified from the surreal dream.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked in a soft voice. His suitcase was next to his feet. She looked at him and nodded.

"It was a bad dream...what are you doing here?" She asked, still out of breath.

"It's my house. I was to watch over it. I've decided to come back...for the baby...for you...for us." He said. Her mouth dropped, but then she quickly closed it.

"Neji, are you serious?" She asked. Neji nodded, and went to the bed, sitting in front of her, gazing into her eyes.

"I've decided to grow up...leaving you is very immature. I'm going to do the right thing for this family." He said.

"So...it's for you family...?" She said to herself.

"Not just my family..._our_ family." He grabbed her shaking hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Tenten...will you marry me?" He asked. Tenten's eyes went wide in shock. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, yes!" She studdered. Neji took a long look at her before lightly kissing her lips. She relaxed into the kiss. He pulled away.

"You don't worry about anything anymore...I don't want you stressing and hurting the baby, relax. Go back to bed." He said. Tenten slowly nodded, laying back down. She was surprised, her heart was racing extremely fast. This can't be a dream. She looked back up to see him looking out of the window from the same spot he was in. She closed her eyes back tight.

_This can't be a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Leave some reviews so I can have motivation for the next couple of chapters please c:<strong>


	17. Forgetting, Reminders, and Better days

**Author note: Sorry for the long wait, I'll hopefully do better. Hope you enjoy the chapter. -Iloveten10**

**Recap: He obviously lacked the instinct to survive, so he would flee into the darkness and hope light never showed it again.**

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face<br>When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
>When all those shadows almost killed your light<br>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight <em>

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed; the distinct smell of disinfectant was instantly recognizable as the white walls of the room seemed to be attacking him. Naruto hated hospitals. They always seemed to be keeping secrets behind the smell of bleach, disinfectant spray, and lemons. The lack of color didn't help either as Naruto thought it was a way to elude the common people of creativity out of the hospital. It was a sickly place indeed, but it didn't have to look as such. He truly did hate hospitals with a passion.

His eyes closed momentarily to reopen to the bright sun of outside that nearly blinded him the first time they opened. As he stared down at the white sheets placed upon him he tried to remember what had happened, but came to a completely blank. He then started to inspect himself, and found that there were bandages around his mid-section and left arm. He tried to move it to no avail. Suddenly an image arose as Naruto relived the nightmare that had happened to him.

_With shaky hands Naruto brought the shard to the skin of his unusable arm and with one quick swoosh, sliced a thin piece of skin of his arm. Blood quickly started to pour out of the wound and Naruto's scream ripped through the air. The pain, although numb because his arm was broken still was tremendous._

_"Keep going."_

_Naruto bit his lip and continued to slice pieces of his flesh with the shard of glass, covering himself with blood. The stench itself made Naruto sick to his stomach, and he was forcing himself not to vomit. As he gagged and kept slicing, the pain becoming less noticeable, everything seemed to mesh together as he looked at Fugaku, the smile still plastered on his face. Naruto was starting to develop a headache as he constantly spaced out. He hadn't even realized that he was screaming with every new mark placed on his arm. He didn't know how far he had zoned out until he heard his voice, his master's._

_"Stop!"_

Naruto came back to the present and started to hyperventilate. What had happened after that? Where was his master? Had he done something wrong?"

Naruto questions were halted as a nurse walked in and checked his heart rate that had increased rapidly.

"Calm down." She spoke in a soothing voice, trying to calm the blond.

"M-master?" Naruto voice was dry and raspy as he asked for his master. Naruto desperately had to see Sasuke.

"Just calm down, Sasuke will be here momentarily." The nurse said, still trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he had to relax. Naruto didn't even know why he was overreacting; it's not as if Sasuke had been the kindest master to him. There were those exceptions though that he spared Naruto a beating or gave him more food than necessary when he was looking thin. Sasuke wasn't very cold hearted as he let on and Naruto, although knew of his sweeter side, still was scared of his master none the less.

Naruto heard someone enter into the room and his eyes snapped open to come into contact with the onyx eyes that belonged to no other than his master. As Naruto stared he could see a mix of emotions behind Sasuke's eyes, but mostly observed the purplish bruise that adorned his master. You could see the fist outline and suddenly Naruto remember everything. The going to get something to eat, meeting the slave girl and helping her clean-up the mess she had made, meeting Fugaku, and the punishment he had received from the elder Uchiha. All the memories seemed to swarm in all at once making Naruto develop a headache.

He hadn't realized the nurse had left or Sasuke move closer to him until he felt a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever." Sasuke said. His voice seemed distant as if he were thinking about something else.

Naruto shivered under his cold palm and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry master, this is my entire fault. I'll understand any punishment you wish to give me." Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes but held them back.

"It's okay. My father and I have made amends. He may be the man that scares everyone around him, but there is one person that even he fears."

Sasuke smiled looking at Naruto as thoughts of his mother flooded into his head. His mother was truly a scary woman when pissed and no man, including his father could out argue her when she was heated.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for the things that I've done to you." Naruto stopped breathing as he heard the apology come from his master lips. "After seeing what my father made you do I came to the realization that being cruel is pointless. Being cruel is just a way he has kept power and I don't want to be like that when I take over. Although I'll show no mercy to those who oppose me, I want to be kind to those that I trust and still instill fear within them to never undermine me."

Naruto sat staring at Sasuke wondering what this had to do with him. As he opened his mouth to speak Sasuke cut him off.

"Naruto I have a proposition for you. You can stay with me and be my slave and I promise to treat you like a real person and not some rag doll. The other is I set you free, but you can never come back to the manor again for your own protection. Father isn't nice to regular people either, but under my care he won't be able to lift a hand against you."

Naruto looked down at the white bed sheets. He could be free was his first thought. Never would he have to deal with the torment that came with being a slave, or the humiliation of being owned by someone else. Where would he go was the second thought? The auction house had moved, he didn't know much of anyone in the town, and he had no family to contact. Who knew if there was work to be done within the city either? He was stuck, stay a slave or be broke and homeless. As much as both despised him he no longer wanted to be a slave, Sasuke however did say he would no longer be as cruel and treat him like a normal person with rights, but that was all talk. Then again he could be free, but homeless with nowhere to go. That's how he ended up being an auction boy. He had trusted that man and look where he ended up, being sold. Naruto took a deep breath and opened his mouth coming to a conclusion.

"I-I want to continue being your slave." Being free meant nothing if you starved to death he thought. Sasuke looked pleased as he stared down at Naruto. He had gotten the blond to stay, as much as Sasuke would deny it; the blond slave had grown on him.

"Master?"

"Yes."

"Can I call you by your first name still?"

Sasuke pondered the thought and liked the sound of master, but knew it always bruised Naruto's already damaged pride.

"You may call me Sasuke when alone, but in front of guest address me as master."

Naruto seemed content with this as he looked back up and stared at Sasuke. He had another request to ask.

"S-Sasuke, may I be taught?" Sasuke stiffened and looked hard at Naruto. Slaves were not supposed to be educated out of fear of rebellion against their masters, most didn't know proper grammar, but Naruto already knew basic things such as math, writing, and a little science. He wasn't the ordinary slave that was too dumb to even grasp simple commands. Sasuke thought about the benefits of allowing Naruto such an honor as to be educated even more, and came to the conclusion it could be beneficial to have a dignified conversation with someone besides Neji and a few others.

"Fine, I will get you a private tutor to advance your learning." Naruto smiled and tears came to his eyes. Maybe it would be so bad to be Sasuke's slave again. He looked up at Sasuke, and mouthed the words "thank you" feeling to tired and weak all of a sudden to do anything else.

"Rest." Was Sasuke simple command "I'll be back tomorrow after school to discharge you." Sasuke then headed to the door, but before he reached it Naruto asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Sa-Sasuke, why am I in a hospital, and not the medical wing of the manor?"

"They wouldn't treat you, Sakura and Lee broke out into tears at the sight of your body, Ino has taken time off, and Tsunade had to treat another girl whose master had stabbed her in the stomach for disobeying an order, so I rushed you to the hospital." With that he turned around and left Naruto in his own thoughts. Sasuke did care, may not admit it, but he had cared for the lowest of the low, a mere slave with blond hair and sky blue eyes. He had cared for Naruto Uzumaki.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I honestly think I'm done writing my part of the story guys, there hopefully will be a sequel, or a epilogue if me and my partner feel up to it. I hope you enjoyed the story, and hope you all read my other story "No one" which I will be updating soon so look out for it. Also thank you to all those who reviewed the story and kept me going. <strong>


	18. Notice

Notice from The 4nd Romance:

Hello fellow amazing awesome spectacular loving readers, this is a notice about our story, "Foreign Romance". We are very aware that we have left a lot of cliff hangers, like in our previous chapters, and that's been noted. But it's been purposely inserted in those previous chapters.

Our decision lies with you all, the readers, now. Iloveten10 and I could write a sequel, or we could just write a epilouge, giving what happened to Neji/Tenten, and Sasuke/Naruto.

But it's what you want. Here's a list of pros and cons.

**Epilouge Pros: **

They could be posted within a couple of days

It'll be pretty long, both will go into one

**Cons:**

We'd probably be lazy

x

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel pros:<strong>

It's something to give you to read

We've worked on improving our writing skills, so it could be better than the original

Iloveten10 might be more gramatically correct

**Cons:**

We'd probably be _more_ lazy

Probably more cliff hangers

When we leave cliff hangers, it may be a while before your next chapters (_refer to our first con_)

But yeah, tell us what you would like to see.

Also, check out Iloveten10's other story "No One" (if you want, you really don't have to, be he'd like that)


End file.
